Dama de Honor
by danielita swan
Summary: Bella conoce a Edward en la scuela, el es un mujeriego, y ella... es Bella!, ella siempre lo a amado y el solo la ve como una amiga, pero en un viaje ella podría encontrar a un nuevo amado y Ed se tendría q conventir en su padrino de boda...ENTREN!
1. me facina el presidente EEU

**HOLA!! ME LLAMO DANIELA!! JEJEJE.**** ESTA ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE!!!**

**LAS DEDICATORIAS DE ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO SON PARA MIS AMIGAS: ZYANYA, LOLA, DANNYA Y YANNY PUES SON MI APOYO Y MI INSPIRACIÓN!! LAS DEJO CON EL CAPI!!**

_**ME FACINA EL PRESIDENTE DE LOS **_

Estaba recostada en mi cama, como tonta, mientras todos estaban en una fiesta de disfraces que estaba dando el instituto en el que estaba, más encima, para colmo, la fiesta se realizaba en todos los espacios existentes del instituto; pasillos, sala, dormitorios, y cuantas cosas más. Y los dormitorios no se usaban precisamente para bailar. No es que sea amargada ni nada por el estilo, solamente que era molesto escuchar todos esos tipos de ruidos (me refiero a todos los ruidos), pero bueno, tendría que aceptarlo.

__________---________________________---_____________________---____________________---_____________________---_______

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando de repente se empezó a abrir la puerta del dormitorio, y se empezaron a sentir pasos que al parecer eran de un hombre, porque no se sentían pisadas de tacones en la cerámica. Me empecé a asustar pensando que quizás podía ser un chico de la fiesta borracho o algo así.

-Ya, estoy aquí- dijo la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en toda mi vida, así que la idea que era un chico borracho, estaba descartada.

-Jessica. ¿Me escuchas?- ¿Jessica? .aah, me estaba confundiendo con mi compañera de cuarto, pero ella estaba en la fiesta.

Pero cuando le iba a explicar que yo no estaba ni cerca de parecerme a Jessica se acostó en la cama y me empezó a abrazar por detrás. Y mi persona simplemente reacciono a empujarlo y hacer que caiga al suelo, para luego tomar lo primero que tuviera a mano para empezar a pegarle. Debo admitir que fue una reacción violenta.

-¿Qué…que pa…sa?- dijo el pobre entre golpe y patada.

-Toma esto, y esto- dije. Pero luego me avispe, tenía que dejarlo. Y lo solté.

En ese momento se dio una vuelta en el suelo, para poder mirar y…TENIA UNA MASCARA DE… ¿BUCH? . Esto era nuevo, pero si él estaba en una fiesta de disfraces tonta Bella, me repetía mientras me pegaba en la frente con la palma de una mano, y él me miraba como si estuviera loca.

Lo ayude a levantarse y el acepto con un poco de desconfianza, pero al fin de cuantas acepto.

-Lo siento, es que, para empezar yo no soy Jessica. Y me asustaste-dije agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

-No importa. Yo fui el desubicado-dijo levantándome el mentón con una mano. Claro que no se le podían ver los ojos, pero aun así podía sentir como si pudiera verlos

- A lo siento –dijo sacándose la máscara…o por dios era el hombre más hermoso que había visto jamás. Tenía el pelo color cobrizo y unos ojos color verdes esmeraldas- No me he presentado- dijo estirando la mano y dejando la súper mascara a un lado- me llamo Edward Cullen, ¿y tú?

-Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella – dije.

-entonces. Qué te parece Bella si vamos a tomarnos algo, un café, lo que tú quieras.

-no es necesario, además, estoy en pijama- dije mirando mi grandioso vestuario. Era un ridículo pijama color salmón con flores.

-sinceramente, te ves muy bien en pijama-dijo penetrándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Y yo por supuesto me puse peor que un tomate.

-gracias. Y bueno, me apetece un café.

-estupendo-dijo agarrándome la mano y sacándome por el dormitorio para llevarme a la sala. Donde ya no quedaba mucho de fiesta, porque estaban muchos borrachos.

En el pasillo nos fuimos conversando de por qué no nos aviamos visto antes el instituto y era porque él iba a clases en la tarde y yo las había elegido en la mañana, también le pregunte porque buscaba Jessica y me dijo que era porque tenía como decir, una cita de esas de una noche. E inmediatamente me pare en seco y le pregunte que conmigo no lo lograría pero me respondió dulcemente que no pensaba hacer eso conmigo en ningún momento, y no pensaba que yo fuera una de esas chicas con las que tenia los "encuentros", y yo me puse a reír, y no mencione mas el tema.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, nos fuimos directo a un termo que había en un mesón al lado de la repisa que se encontraba en la esquina.

Me preguntó las cucharadas de azúcar que quería para mi café, y relativamente el me lo preparo y luego me lo entrego.

-auch- dije quejándome, al quemarme-esto siempre me pasa.

-¿te quemaste?-me pregunto, yo le puse una cara que demostraba que me estaba asiendo una pregunta estúpida. Y, el la entendió.

-lo siento. Yo, te ayudo –y me tomo el vaso de café y me lo llevo hasta donde nos sentamos.

-¿sabes?

-no. no lo sé – le respondí y me puse a reír.

-que graciosa-me dijo, poniendo una cara de sarcasmo, pero igual sonrió mostrándome la sonrisa más maravillosa del mundo, era torcida, y mostraba sus brillantes dientes. Pero luego siguió hablando y me saco de mi ensoñación-cuando me gradué y me vaya a estudiar a una universidad, lo primero que realizare, será crear el "porta cafés" para que la gente no se queme. Y pueda tomar un café tranquilamente.

-que sabias palabras-dije burlándome de él.

-ya lo sé-me dijo respondió petulantemente.

-estaré esperando el "porta cafés."-le mencione señalando las comillas en el aire.

-va a existir. Prometo que va a existir- me dijo tomando un sorbo de su café.

- ¿por qué dices, que no soy una chica de esas?- dije por fin atreviéndome a sacar el tema.

-porque es cosa de ver tu pijama-dijo con una sonrisa burlona- y porque me echaste a patadas de tu cama, mientras otras chicas hacen eso de meterse a mi cama. Me puedes creer soy un objeto sexual.-me dijo poniéndose una mano el corazón.

-primera cosa: mi pijama es lindo, me gusta y… sobre lo de cómo las chicas te consideren no me importa.- Cuando dije eso exploto en una risa que me contagio a mí también, claro que la risa de el parecía canto.

-claro. Nunca he dicho que tu pijama sea feo. y lo de las chicas es divertido.- Y de nuevo de largo a reír.

-¿Cómo es que terminamos hablando de mi pijama?-pregunte entre risas.

-no lo sé.

-aparte si tu pijama fuera feo, te lo diría.

-¿a si?

-si, soy una persona sincera.

-yo también lo soy-¿te lo demuestro?

-claro.

-tienes la nariz torcida, tienes los ojos demasiado separados, eres arrogante, y tienes los labios muy finos.

-gracias.

-de nada.

-------------______________________________------------------------------________________________________________---------------------------___________________________

Después de reírnos y yo contarle a Edward el mejor chiste del mundo; que le dice un pato a otro pato: kuack. Si, ya lo sé es aburrido pero él se río casi por media hora, dijo que el chiste era aburrido pero importaba la gracia con que uno lo contara.

Estábamos llegando a mi cuarto cuando pasamos por el baño y estaba Jessica muerta de borracha tirada, en el estanque del baño.

-huy. De todas formas Jessica hizo otros planes- dijo Edward mirando a Jessica en ese estado.

-Fue una buena noche después de todo.- Le dije a Edward sonriéndole tiernamente.-y sabes. Jessica si quieres es toda tuya.

-por supuesto. Incluso voy a pensar en la idea de cambiar mis clases a la mañana, para que podamos vernos más seguido.-dijo no tomando en cuenta el comentario acerca de Jessica.

-¿enserio? . Me fascina la idea-pero cuando dije eso me sentí un poco culpable por hacer que el tenga que cambiar la hora de sus clases. Y trate de arreglar el asunto.-pero, no es necesario, que cambies tus clases por mí.

-SI. Es necesario, además me caíste muy bien, y quisiera que podamos ser amigos y si mis clases son en la mañana nos podremos encontrar, o si no, no.

-está bien-pero lo de amigos no me agradaba tanto (en mi mente estaba asiendo pucherito)

-además te prometo que mis hermanos Alice y Esmmett, te van a caer muy bien. Y sus novios Jasper y Rosalie.

-ya, acepto. Entonces mañana nos vemos, Edward

-mañana nos vemos Bellita.

-¿Bellita?-repetí, pero me gustaba era tierno.

-sí, Bellita, me gusta. Entonces mañana nos vemos- y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-¡ADIOS EDWARDSITO!- le grite mientras corría hacia su dormitorio y me escucho y por lo de "Edwardsito" se puso a reír y me grito de vuelta que era lindo.

Me di media vuelta y entre a mi dormitorio, me acosté en la cama y me puse a pensar en Edward…Edward.

Me fascinaba el presidente que había entrado al dormitorio. o mejor el buche

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--_____________________

**SI. YA SE ES CORTITO,**** PERO SI ESTE ES CORTITO QUIERE DECIR QUE EL PROXIMO SERA LARGISIMO JAJA.**

**NOS BEMOS HASTA PRONTO…. XAU. **

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMARA: "ESTA TODO IGUAL". Ahora ya abran pasado 10 años.**


	2. todo sigue igual

**HEY!!! HE REGRESADO!! ****ME TARDÉ MUCHO??? JEJEJE NO VERDAD??' JIJIJI**

**AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!! ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN!!**

**ESTA TODO IGUAL**

POV: EDWARD.

Estaba acostado en una cama que no era mía, al parecer anoche había tenido una "conquista", que no había sido muy difícil.

Me corrí hacia el costado de la cama, para tomar mi celular, y ver qué hora era. Ya eran las…10:00 DE LA MAÑANA, a las 09:30 tenía que estar en la cafetería para tomar desayuno con Bella, Oh!! Bella, me iba a matar, aunque ya me merecía una buena paliza. Bella desde la secundaria se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, desde que había entrado a su cuarto buscando a otra chica, pero haberme equivocado había sido lo mejor que me había pasado.

Bella se había convertido un apoyo fundamental en mi vida, era la mejor amiga de mi hermana y mi cuñada que ya estaban casados, en cambio yo, aquí, solito, pero no era el único, Bella también estaba solita, gracias a mi no tenia citas con nadie, por ser mi amiga y apoyarme en mis problemas y nunca dejarme solo.

Estaba levantándome de la cama de la chica, llamada Sofía. Cuando sentí unos brazos rodeándome por la cintura y besándome la espalda. Gire instantáneamente la cabeza y la aleje de mí.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto Sofía cruzándose de brazos y agitando su cabellera rubia.

-nada. Es que no me gusta mucho que me abracen- respondí secamente, parándome de la cama, para ponerme el pantalón.

-a mí me gusta mucho abrazar- me dijo con una voz muy provocadora-¿Qué te parece si, esta noche tenemos otro reencuentro?

-lo siento. Pero eso va contra mis reglas-dije abrochándome la camisa.

-¿Por qué no la rompes?-me dijo trepándose como gata en la cama. Me parecía bastante divertido.

-porque, eso iría contra otra de mis reglas-dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Y con eso Salí de la pieza y me dirigía hacia mi hermoso auto. Mi auto era la segunda cosa que mas amaba en la vida, la primera era mi familia y Bella.

Cuando llegue a la cafetería llamada: las siete tazas, esa era la cafetería en la que Bella y yo tomábamos desayuno todos los domingos desde hace diez años atrás.

Al bajarme del auto estaba Bella sentada en una mesa. Tan hermosa como siempre, con su cabellera café al viento y con un jeans y una camisa fucsia que hacia juego con su piel. Estaba tomándose un café, mirando el reloj cada cinco segundos.

-Bella-grite al entrar a la cafetería haciendo que la gente se sobresaltara, en especial Bella.

-Edward, no hagas eso-me dijo cuando me senté en frente de ella.

-¿por qué no?-le dije para burlarme un poquito de ella, porque cuando hago eso, se enoja, como un gatito que quiere parecer un tigre, pero aun parece gatito.

-porque, me dejas a mí en vergüenza.

-ahora te doy vergüenza-dije con una mano en el corazón fingiendo horror. Y ella se largo a reír. Me gustaba cuando se reía porque se veía tan linda, tan dulce.

-voy a ir a buscarme un café.

-bueno, ve. Lárgate luego Edward-me dijo riéndose.

-está bien.

Al llegar a la fila del café estaba una chica muy guapa, recibiendo su café, y en ese momento se quemo con el vaso. Y se me ocurrió ayudarla un poquito.

-para no quemarte debes poner esto en el vaso, y se te será más, fácil- le dije, poniéndole el invento que un día jure que iba a existir: el porta cafés.

-gracias. Y me llamo gloria -este es mi número de teléfono-me dijo escribiéndolo en una servilleta que se encontraba al lado de ella.

-claro-lo tendré en cuenta-le respondí tomando mi café, que ya se encontraba listo.

Me fui directo a la mesa en la que se encontraba Bella, sirviéndose un pedazo de torta, que tiene que haber pedido mientras yo estaba buscando mi café.

-¿y, a mí no pediste nada? Que feo, Bella.

- no seas tonto Edward. También te pedí algo, pero llegara en un momento- me dijo tomando un poco de su torta con el tenedor.

-claro sabes Bella…-me pare, porque estaban sirviendo mi pedazo de torta en la mesa-gracias-le dije a la camarera que me giño el ojo.

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer eso?-me dijo Bella gritándome y luego susurrándome. Por un momento me dio susto.

-¿Qué cosa? no entiendo porque te pones de esa manera. Bella-simplemente le di las gracias.

-No simplemente le diste las gracias. Edward. Y lo sabes bien. Y te vuelvo a repetir, deja de hacer eso-me dijo pegándome en la cabeza.

-¿porque te vas inmediatamente por la violencia?-

-un día de estos de verdad te voy a golpear y vas a saber lo que es violencia- me echo a la cara apuntándome con el dedo.-

-claro-dije en un susurro apenas perceptible.-

-¿te di miedo?-

-no te rías, Bella.-

-pero, tú no me gruñas.-

Yo no estaba gruñendo, ya está bien quizás estaba un poco indignado. Bueno, ya, enojado porque se había puesto a reír. Pero solo eso.

-yo no estoy gruñen…Bella tu ya comiste de tu torta-y aleje un poco mi torta ya que Bella había empezado a picotear mi torta.

-pero es que la tuya esta rica.- Me dijo con un pucherito adorable.

-está bien, entonces yo también tengo derecho a picotear la tuya…pasa tu plato para acá.

-NO, mi torta es mi torta, si tú te dejas que yo me meta en la tuya, es cosa tuya-me dijo Bella. Eso me lo iba a pagar.

-Entonces no te dejo picotear mi torta-murmure

-está bien, saca de mi torta-murmuro ya derrotada

Cuando saque un pedazo de su torta, muy indignada pero de todas formas me dio, después me saco mi plato y lo empezó a picotear y le lance una mirada de frustración y Bella me respondió muy maduramente: sacándome la lengua.

Estuvimos riéndonos y Bella sacando todos mis defectos y yo los de ella pero termine muy rápido en cambio bella demoro casi una hora, sacaba cada cosa mala de mi.

-Edward ¿Qué se supone que es esto?-hay había pillado la servilleta de Gloria.

-pásame eso no quiero perderlo.-dije quitándole la servilleta de las manos.

-¿la vas a llamar?-

-por supuesto-pero después de la semana. Sabes la regla…

-si la llamas muy rápido te ara parecer muy desesperado. -menciono terminando mi frase.

-exacto ¿qué te parece si vamos a la tienda de antigüedades?

-me parece genial.-susurraron sus labios. Con una sonrisa.

-vamos entonces.

Deje la cuenta, la tome del brazo y partimos.

Nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos directo a la tienda de antigüedades.

En todo el trayecto nos fuimos jugando a las 20 preguntas.

Cuando llegamos ayude a bella a bajarse del auto y entramos.

-sabes, no sé porque las antigüedades me fascinan tanto y….

-señor, ¿esto es hecho de piel de cocodrilo?-dijo bella parándose en un puesto, tomando una billetera en sus manos.

-mejor dicho de crías de cocodrilo-susurro para Bella.

-debería avergonzarse-menciono Bella tirándole la billetera en la cara.

-vámonos Edward.- dijo tirándome del brazo.

-claro.

Cuando me di cuenta de que ya se había calmado un poquito decidí actuar.

-Bella, Bellita, mi mejor amiga.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?-dijo girándose bruscamente, con curiosidad en los ojos.

-te enteraste que Emmett se casa y….

-y nada Edward, no te pienso acompañar.

-pero Bella- aparte, que no piensas ir al matrimonio de Emmett acaso.

-si pienso ir, pero no como tu acompañante.

-Bellita, por favor.

-no, no, no y…! NO!!-me echo a la cara mientras se ponía un gorro antiguo en la cabeza.

-eso es horrible.

-¿sí?

-si

-está, bien-susurraron sus labios mientras se sacaba esa cosa espantosa de su cabeza.

-pero Bella, por favor.

-ultima vez Edward.

-claro gracias Bella-le agradecí al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

Después de casi ahogarla con mis brazos seguimos viendo las antigüedades de la tienda y justo cuando íbamos saliendo se me cruzo un dálmata y yo adoro los perros.

-huy perrito lindo, te amo perrito. Te amo, si quien te ama-dije acariciándolo y abrazándolo hasta que Bella se arrodillo hasta donde estaba yo con el perrito.

-deberías intentar decirle eso a un humano-dijo mientras yo seguía acariciando y abrazando al perro.

-algún día Bella, algún día. ahora

-¿te voy a dejar a tu casa'?

-no, no. tomo un taxi

-está bien.

-te acompaño-y me pare y le dije adiós al perrito.

Cuando llegamos al taxi me despedí de bella y le di las buenas noches y que se prepare para el matrimonio y bella me volvió a sacar la lengua.

Al llegar a mi acogedor departamento me recosté en el sofá blanco y me puse a pensar en el día de mañana.


	3. Por qué siempre le hago caso?

QUERIA DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LAS HISTORIAS Y A MIS AMIGAS : YUMI, LOLA, DANNYA, YANNY,CAMILA…LAS QUIERO POR AYUDARME EN LO QUE NECESITO.

Y TAMBIEN A UNA PERSONA QUE NO CONOSCO Y QUE SIEMPRE ME DEJA COMENTARIOS ANONIMOS Q DICEN : ANONIMO=MARY…LE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO POR DEJAR MUCHOS COMENTARIO, POR SEGUIRLA.

ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA TI….

OJALA QUE LES GUSTE.

No quiero ir, no sé como Edward me convence de todo.

POV BELLA.

Cuando me desperté esa mañana sabía que tenía un millón de cosas que hacer, y una contra mi voluntad, pero a Edward no le podía fallar, desde que nos conocimos hace 10 años, no quería admitir que desde el momento en que lo vi me pareció guapo y me enamore de él a simple vista. Me convertí en su mejor amiga, su confidente, en su diario de vida. Desde que éramos adolecentes, Edward siempre fue mujeriego y eso era lo que más me dolía, al saber que cada noche mientras yo pensaba en él, el estaba con una mujer. Mas encima todas las mañanas que nos juntábamos llegaba contándome como era la persona con la que avía dormido y yo simplemente tenía que sonreír y decir "me alegro que haya sido rubia "A EL LE GUSTABAN LAS RUBIAS y yo era morena y nunca, nunca estaría al nivel de las mujeres con las que él se enredaba.

Ayer por la tarde Edward me había convencido de ir con él al matrimonio de Esmmett y Rosalie, pensaba ir al matrimonio pero no como acompañante de Edward, siempre era lo mismo, pero nunca me podía negar a esa sonrisa tan, tan exquisita.

Aun estaba acostada en mi linda cama y no me importaba si hoy llegaba tarde a tomar desayuno con Edward, por último, el había llegado ayer tarde, hoy me tocaba a mí, jeje, soy mala.

Por fin decidí levantarme y bañarme cuando en ese momento sonó el celular.

-halo, si, ¿Quién es?-

-como, quien es. Soy yo Bella. Alice-para remate la primera voz del día era la de Alice.

-ah, Alice que bueno escucharte-se enhota el sarcasmo-¿Qué necesitas?

-hoy voy a ir a tu casa, a llevarte el vestido que te compre.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE????!!!!!- ALICE ME HABIA COMPREDO UN VESTIDO…LO QUE ME FALTABA. Y cuando le explique que tenia que tomar desalluno con edward me dijo que lla no habia solucionado.

Ni siquiera pude discutir con Alice y cuando llego se me fue directo a mi dormitorio a dejar las cosas en la cama.

-listo-póntelo.

-claro-murmure fingiendo una sonrisa.

Luego de lograr o mejor dicho obligarme a usar un vestido que debo reconocer que no era feo: era un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla con una cinta negra en la cintura, el traje también consistía en unos tacos de color blancos. Porque a Alice se le tenía que ocurrir hacer ponerme tacos sabiendo que me caía unas 20 veces por minuto.

Luego de a verme puesto la súper tenida me fui a mirarme al espejo donde debo reconocer que me veía bonita y esperaba que a Edward le gustara como me veía.

-bella. Te llaman. ¿Te paso el teléfono?-grito Alice desde la sala.

-claro-no querrás que me comunique telepáticamente con la persona que me está llamando.-le conteste con otro grito.

-ja, que gracioso, bella. Deberías a ver sido humorista.-protesto Alice cuando llego al dormitorio y me tendió el teléfono y cuando se retiro me saco la lengua ¿porque siempre hacia eso?

Tome el teléfono y me lo acerque al oído.

-si. ¿Quién es?-pregunte frotándome el pelo que lo tenía más desordenado que no se qué.

-soy su jefe. Sr. swan- ¿mi jefe. Que quería mi jefe?

-que desea. Sr. Ruiz?-

-no se preocupe. No es nada malo. al contrario, es estupendo.

-dígame entonces.

-se acuerda de un viaje a Escocia que tenía que realizar alguien de los de la compañía?

-sí. Claro - dígame.

-esque le quería pedir si usted estaría dispuesta a viajar a Escocia por seis semanas?

-woow- ME ESTABA PIDIENDO QUE VALLA A ESCOCIA, WOOW ESTO ERA INCREIBLEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!.

-emm...lo considerare- murmure por el teléfono. Lo considerare, que es eso bella por dios si sabes que dirás que sí.

-espero que lo tome en cuenta, por favor-bueno me despido y hasta pronto-hoy en la noche la llamare para saber cualquier cosa, adiós.

Después de que el Sr. Ruiz cortara me puse por toda la pieza a saltar como loca. Esto era increíble. Fue tanta mi emoción que Alice tuvo que ir al dormitorio para ver que me pasaba y al contarle fuimos dos locas saltando en mi dormitorio. Luego de la súper celebración Alice me izo el ultimo retoque porque dijo que con la emoción se me había corrido el maquillaje, siempre era tan, tan…Alice.

Después llego Edward a recogerme y al verme quedo maravillado y me dijo que me veía completamente genial, pero yo sabía que lo decía como cuando un hermano le decía a su hermana que se veía genial, no de la forma que Esmmett se lo decía a Rosalie por ejemplo. Y eso me izo desanimarme un poco pero al fin y al cabo encontraba que me veía bien.

Al llegar a la iglesia Edward se fue directo a conversar con Esmmett que parece que se encontraba peor que Rosalie de los nervios. Alice y yo nos quedamos dentro del auto donde se encontraba Rosalie lista para salir a casarse.

A y a todo esto Alice relucía esplendorosa con un vestido floreado con un hermoso escote en la espalda y muchos cortes al final de la rodilla y unos pequeños tacos que no la asían subir mucho su porte pero igual lucia genial. Rosalie traía el pelo tomado en una hermosa coleta, eso era raro, ella siempre lucia su pelo suelto. Lucía un vestido tipo corcel con una bajada que podía dar una idea de su hermosa figura. Y Edward también lucia con una corbata blanca y su hermoso terno blanco y su pelo rebelde como siempre.

-ya es la hora o no?-pregunto rose, ahora de estaba poniendo histérica. Por lo que Alice la amenazo tres veces de golpearla, pero cuando Alice se había decidió rose la paro.

-Falta…-emm…-listo!!-vamos- contesto o mejor grito Alice mirando su reloj.

Salimos del auto y afuera nos encontramos con Carlisle que esperaba a Rosalie para entregarla.

Carlisle me sonrió y me dijo que Edward se encontraba adentro esperándome. Me despedí de Alice porque ella era la dama de honor. y me entre en la iglesia.

Cuando entre en la iglesia me sorprendió de ver lo…

-que te pa…?-claro quién más me podía tomar del codo mientras camino y tirarme hacia él.

-Edward, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-claro, pero no te me enojes.-me susurro asiendo un pucherito verdaderamente adorable, Edward era adorable.

-no estoy enojada.-mejor miremos la ceremonia.

-claro, dulzura-dijo tirándome un que delicioso era. BELLA PARA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS, me dijo dulzura, BELLA!!!!!PARA!!!!!!!!!!!

-bella, te sientes bien?-

-porque preguntas?-

-Te estás pegando en la frente-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-esque…me..y…yo…esque andaba un bicho tremendo y que crees?...LO MATE- BELLA!, ESO A SIDO LO MAS IMVECIL QUE AS IMVENTADO EN TU VIDA!!! UN BIBHO? QUE ES ESO?!!!

-claro-y luego estallo en risa, pero no lo culpe.

El resto de la misa estuvo tranquila y estuve viendo de reojo a Edward la mayoría del tiempo pero las veces que me pillaba mirándolo yo le decía que tenía un moquito en la nariz y el siempre me creía y yo me largaba reír. Era divertido verlo preguntándome donde lo tenía, pero cuando le decía que era mentira me decia que tenía algo en el vestido y yo como tonta miraba y después me hacía con el dedo hacia arriba.

Al terminar la misa Edward me paro y me dijo:

-bella, sabes que yo te amo?.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ME ESTABA DICIENDO QUE ME AMABA.????????!!!!!!!!!.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O

HOLAAAAAAAA ESTUVO CORTO EL CAPITULO, LO SE , ESQUE E ESTADO ENFERMA DE FARINJITIS Y ESO, PERO PROMETO QUE CUANDO RENUEVE LA HISTORIA VOY A PONER DOS CAPITULOS ALTIRO…. TAMBIEN QUERIA DECIR QUE ES VERDAD EDWARD LE DIJO A BELLA QUE LA AMABA PERO NADA ES COMO UNO CREE EL NO LO DICE DE ESA FORMA QUE TODOS CREEMOS…Y TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFA...Y QUE ME DEN IDEAS DE QUIEN LES GUSTARIA QUE SEA EL NUEVO AMOR DE BELLA.

XAU…NOS LEEMOS PRONTO JAJAJ.

GRACIAS POR TODO.


	4. tarde larga

HOLA, ESTE CAPI LO QUERIA DEDICAR A MIS AMIGAS: LOLA POR NO ACABAR CON MI AUTOESTIMA Y DECIR QUE CANTO BN JAJA. A LA YUMI POR AYUDARME EN LO QUE NECESITO, ESTA SIEMPRE DISPUESTA. LA DANNYA POR LA PASIENSIA, LA YANNY POR AGUANTARME JAJA Y POR ULTIMO LA CAMILA CON LA NICOLE POR DECIRME Y CORREGIRME CUANDO ME EQUIVOCO.

Y A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA….DISFRUTENLA!!

Tarde larga

Ese día en la mañana me desperté en mi acogedora cama, esa cama tenía tanta, tanta historia, pero solamente buena. Me senté en la cama y me puse las pantuflas y la camiseta blanca que se encontraba en la silla en lado de la cómoda. En mi cuarto entraba lo justo y necesario, mi cama, que era para dos personas, una cómoda a cada lado de la cama, mi hermoso ropero, donde guardaba todas mis prendas. A

l terminar de levantarme de la cama me puse unos pantalones sueltos y una camiseta blanca, esa camiseta la había usado tantas veces bella, incluso tenía su adorable olor a fresas.

Me dirigía la cocina a prepararme un vaso de leche, cuando…porque siempre tenía que a ver un cuando? Sonó el teléfono, por suerte que el teléfono se encontraba a mi lado o si no, no me abría parado a atender.

-halo-

-hola, hermanito, como estas?, me extrañaste? Soñaste con los angelitos? ósea conmigo. Ya estas levantado? Que vas….

-ALICE! Cual era la primera pregunta?-me molestaba absolutamente cuando asía eso.

-COMO ESTAS?-

-pero por qué gritas?-esque acaso quería dejarme sordo.

-porque tú me gritaste. Yo solo te devolví el favor.- tan linda que era siempre mi hermanita. Así que quise cambiar el tema.

-estoy bien, gracias. Y tú?- le pregunte a mi hermanita preciosa, alias : duende diabólico.

-muy bien. Y Jasper te manda saludos.

-dile gracias.

-claro. Edward, hoy vas a ir a tomar desayuno con bella verdad?- porque razón quería saber eso?

-si. Porque?

-esque Bella hoy va a tener un cambio de look por el matrimonio de nuestro hermanita mi mejor amiga.

- y eso que tiene que ver con la salida de bella y yo?

-esque ahora mismo voy en taxi hacia la casa bella, así que vas a tener que desayunar en tu casa SOLO!

-está bien- aunque me daba un poco de penita tener que desayunar sin mi mejor amiga.

-a y Edward, vas a tener que llevarme en el auto a mi también al matrimonio de bella. Bueno ya que insistes en llevarme, no te voy a dejar rogarme. Adiós hermanito.

-pero alic…- claro mas en sima me dejaba hablando solo, linda la cosa.

Como iba a tener toda la mañana para mí, decidí que tenía que hacer algo, como:…emm…ya va llegar la idea…solo va a tardar…emm…A QUIEN ENGAÑO, EN LA MAÑANA NO SE QUE HACER SIN BELLA.

Pero tenía que arreglármelas. Podía dejar todo preparado para el matrimonio, y así fue. Fui a dejar arreglado el regalo que les llevaría a los futuros esposos; les iba a regalar una lámpara, si se, era un regalo insignificante pero era para ellos dos, sabía que a Esmmett le gustaría, a Rosalie, bueno, ella era un tema aparte pero si a Esmmett le agradaba aria que a Rosalie también le gustara.

Cuando deje todo arreglado y yo también ya me había vestido fui a buscar las llaves de la casa y las de mi hermoso auto y me dirigí a casa de bella y porque a la hora que era ya debía de estar lista, y conociendo a mi hermana.

Tome el regalo y partí.

Cuando pare en casa de bella Salí del auto y toque la puerta con mi puño.

Al instante después me recibió bella, la cual se veía totalmente estupenda, que al verla me quede totalmente en shock parado en la puerta.

Luego bella me invito a pasar y le mencione lo increíblemente hermosa que lucía y ella se puso instantáneamente colorada, pero no se alegro de la manera debido y solo agradeció. Quizás andaba en sus días de mujeres.

Al entrar al departamento de bella salude a Alice y la lleve a la cocina mientras bella se hacia un pequeño toque más en el espejo, por lo que no se alcanzo a dar cuenta de que me había robado a Alice.

-Alice. Trata de no volver a dejarme hablando solo otra vez por el teléfono. Si n0 te molesta.-le pedí una vez ya dentro de la cocina.

-hay, hermanito. Fue sin la mayor intención- se excuso. Mirando el lugar donde se encontraba la puerta. No se iba a escapar del sermón que le iba a dar.

-Alice. Puedes por favor tomarme en cuenta?- le pregunte al observar que no me tomaba la mayor atención.

-perdón, pero Edward, bella ya salió del dormitorio. Vámonos. Luego me sigues enseñando modales-y así nada más me tomo del codo y me llevo donde estaba bella.

Bella ya se encontraba lista, Alice igual. Por lo que le sugerí a las dos que ya nos fuéramos al matrimonio de mi hermano y mi adorable cuñadita (sarcasmo, re sarcasmo. Adorable cuñadita por dios a quien engaño) y con eso partimos

El trayecto en el auto fue tranquilo. En el que bella y Alice no iban muy en sí.

Al llegar deje a bella y mi hermana en el auto en el que se encontraba Rosalie. Y me reuní con Jasper para ir a ve como se encontraba Emmett. Que según contaba Jasper se encontraba totalmente histérico.

Al entrar al pequeño saloncito en el que se encontraba Emmett, me dio una tentación de risa, al verlo moverse intranquilo por todo el salón, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-que se supone que debemos decirle? – le pregunte a Jasper antes de llegar al lado de Emmett.

-no lo sé…pero algo que le quite el sudor de la cara para empezar-bromeo Jasper cuando al fin llegamos al lado de Emmett.

-Emmett, como estas hermano?!- le grite entusiasmado golpeando su hombro.

-no te burles. Edwin- me molestaba que me dijera ese sobrenombre y e con mayor razón lo decía.

-Emmett, no seas… sabes que a Edward le molesta que le digan Edwin.- en esos momentos era cuando me agradaba mas Jasper.

-gracias Jasper, gracias.

-no es hora para ver cómo te puedo decir. ME VOY A CASAR, ENTIENDES, CASAR!-grito Emmett aunque le salió un poco melodramático.

-tampoco le pongas tanto, no se supone que la mas.

-claro que la amo, pero esta situación me pone nervioso.

-discúlpenme, pero tengo que salir a hacer algunas cosas que faltan para el matrimonio, acuérdense que se casa mi hermana.

-claro.-respondimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

-y tu Edward, cuando piensas comprometerte?

-yo? Sí, claro. Aun no e encontrado la mujer correcta.

-que yo sepa ya la encontraste- ya la había encontrado?

-así? Y como tú la conoces y yo no?-

-que yo sepa la conoces hace diez años. Conoce tus defectos y virtudes y…

-para. Bella? Con Bella solo somos amigos. Ni siquiera eso. Hermanos.- era verdad, solos teníamos cariño de hermanos.

-hay Edward, si que eres menso- mas encima ahora me insultaba.

-oye, que quieres decir con eso?

-nada, nada Edward. Olvídalo

-Emmett, dime que quisiste decir…?

-ya es la hora, Edward. Vamos –me tomo del hombro y me guío a la iglesia. Acaso hoy era el día de tirar a Edward de aquí para allá.

-suerte hermano.-le desee a Emmett, una vez dentro de la iglesia. Y lo abrace.

-gracias Edward. Enserio- y ahora ve a sentarte por haya antes que me ponga a llorar.- dijo limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que tenia.

Me fui a sentar a una de las bancas de la iglesia, cuando la vi entrar.

-que te pa…?- me reclamo pensando que era otra persona

-Edward, no vuelvas a hacer eso- se había enojado.

-claro, pero no te me enojes- le rogué asiendo un pucherito. Y pude ver como se derretía.

-no estoy enojada.- mentira, si lo estaba.- mejor miremos la ceremonia.

-claro dulzura- la moleste, tirándole un beso. Pero al rato se empezó a golpear la frente. Que le pasaba?

-bella, te sientes bien?-

-porque preguntas?- sabía muy bien porque le preguntaba.

-te estás pegando en la frente- le respondí, pero era obvio.

-es que…me..y…yo…es que andaba un bicho tremendo y que crees?...LO MATE- sabía bien que no era un bicho pero no quise decirle nada.

-claro- y solo estallen en risa.

Estuvimos toda la ceremonia peleando por qué bella se burlaba de mí; diciendo que tenía un moquito en la nariz. Pero me las pagaba cuando yo le decía que tenía una mancha en el vestido y ella me creía y miraba y después yo le hacía con el dedo para arriba y ella se enojaba.

Al terminar la ceremonia salieron los novios y luego salimos con bella.

-bella, sabes que yo te amo?.- la reacción que tuvo bella fue lo que más me sorprendió. Abrió los ojos y estaba como en shock.

-bella…?- le dije pasando mi mano por sus ojos. Pero no reaccionaba.

POV BELLA.

-bella…?-

-aah…?- aun me encontraba en Júpiter- cual era la pregunta?.

-bella, te sientes bien?- me pregunto un poco preocupado.

-emm…sí, creo, y…por que la pregunta?

-quería que sepa que siempre serás lo mas importante en mi vida. Te quiero amiga-y me abrazo. POR QUE SIEMPRE AMIGA?!.

-claro-acepte fingiendo una sonrisa mientras separaba nuestro abrazo.

-te pasa algo?

-no, nada, no te preocupes- susurre con la esperanza por el suelo.

Me tomo la mano y nos fuimos a la fiesta de la gran parejita.

Al llegar al salón donde se encontraba la celebración. Me quede totalmente en chook (por tercera vez en el día) al ver lo hermosísimo del lugar, estaba todo muy elegante, con globos dorados y color plata. En una esquina se encontraba el DJ. Se paseaban con canapés los meseros, estaba todo impresionante, pensé que estaba en una película.

-woow- fue lo único que me salió, y Edward soltó unas risitas.

-luego llego Alice con Jasper de la mano y Esme con Carlisle abrasados. A saludarnos.

-hola, Esme- la salude al ver que ya estaban cerca.

-hola cariño. Como estas?- y me abrazo dulcemente.

-muy bien y tú?

-genial. Hola hijo- saludo a Edward.

-hola mamá, hola papá.

-hola hijo. A bella ya la salude. –respondió Carlisle sonriéndome.

-mi amor, que te parece si vamos a bailar?- le pregunto Esme a Carlisle.

-claro, mi vida- y se fueron a bailar. Eran una pareja tan bonita.

- y ustedes, no van a bailar?- que Alice no bailara en una fiesta seria un milagro. Aparte estaban todos bailando. Pero Jasper al parecer no quería mucho, porque cuando le dije a Alice del bailar, Jasper me miro espantado.

-CLARO!, VAMOS JASPER!

-claro amorcito- y fueron a bailar junto a Rosalie y Emmett que se veían tan, tan contentos. Y Jasper al llegar a la pista me volvió a mirar y a mí se me escaparon unas risas. Se veía tan chistoso.

-te pasa algo?

-no, nada, es que Jasper se ve muy gracioso. Pero olvídalo, quiero comer algo- y en verdad me moría de hambre.

-está bien.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me guío al mesón y pedimos una rebanada de torta para cada uno. Para entretenernos empezamos a contar chistes y a recordar cosas graciosas que nos avían pasado en estos años, y eran muchas. Estábamos muy bien conversando y riéndonos, cuando Edward callo de la silla al suelo o mejor se lanzo de la silla al suelo.

-ya decía yo que se te había deschavetado una. Qué te pasa?

-mira disimuladamente quien viene hay- le obedecí y mire. Huy…venia la secretaria de Emmett, Lauren. Estaba obsesionada con Edward.

-tu fans Edward- me burle, pero la cara que puso no tenia precio.

-eres mala, vamos a bailar.

Ni siquiera me pregunto mi opinión solo me aviso que íbamos a bailar.

Al llegar al lugar donde íbamos a bailar me puso sus brazos en la cintura y yo puse mis brazos en su cuello. Se sentía tan bien. BELLA, EL AUTOCONTRO, DONDE ESTA TU AUTOCONTROL.

-sabes, Lauren hizo un blog en Internet describiendo en trescientas palabras lo hermoso que es mi rostro. Ella no encuentra que tenga la nariz torcida, ojos muy separados, labi….

-quien dijo eso?-aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta.

-tú, i me dolió-susurro en mi cuello mientras bailábamos.

-era mentira, siempre te encontré bastante guapo-admití.

- ya lo sabía. Y yo siempre quise acostarme contigo- QUE!

-conmigo?, me dijiste que no tenias esas intenciones conmigo.

-fue solo un tiempo, hasta que nos asimos amigos.

-debo sentirme bien?

-lo siento, no me pude controlar- se disculpo, pero quería acostarse conmigo?

-hay viene Lauren, sígueme el juego.- juego? Que planeaba Edward?

-hola Edward,- saludo con su voz chillona y yo con Edward nos volteamos. Y al verme a mí puso una cara que me dio miedo.

-hola Lauren, te presento a mi novia- NOVIA?!!- bella, Lauren. Lauren, bella.

-hola.

- mi amor, ella es la secretaria de Emmett. No te parece que es adorable mi novia Lauren?- yo solo mire a Edward, aunque lo de mi amor me gusto un poquito.

- sí, claro. Al parecer voy a tener que empezar un nuevo blog-y desapareció indignada.

-pobrecita.

-sí, pero por que se enamora de mí, no es mi culpa. Yo quiero que sigamos bailando, me quedo gustando.

Me tomo de nuevo por la cintura y seguimos bailando, con el único hombre que bailaba era con Edward.

-novia?

-sí, si tuviera que elegir hoy la mujer con la que me gustaría pasar mi vida serias tú- algunas veces era tan dulce.

-Edward yo…

-mira, a ella no la había visto, es hermosa, debo tener su número. Y me soltó y desapareció.- ahora lo de dulce quedaba descartado.

No sabía si yo era tan importante para él como él para mi, tenía que cambiar, la propuesta a Escocia, la iba a aceptar, la única razón que me amarraba en este pueblo era Edward, pero ahora mismo el me había dejado por una mujer. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta tenia las traicioneras lagrimas corriendo por mi mejilla. No sabía que me afectaba tanto si…si estaba acostumbrada a esto. Iba a aceptar el viaje. Iba a cambiar. Tenía que cambiar. Me seque las lágrimas del rostro cuando sentí a Edward acercarse.

-me demore mucho?-no pensaba responderle- bella? estas enojada? Buenas noticias tengo su número- me tenía que poner los números en la cara?- que te parece si damos una vuelta por el lago?- lo considere por un momento, el lago sería la mejor parte para contarle a Edward del viaje.

-está bien- acepte con un suspiro-

-esa es mi chica-y me dio la hermosa sonrisa suya. Me tomo la mano, salimos de la iglesia y nos dirigimos al lago que se encontraba en frente.

Al llegar al lago me fui directo al puente y me apoye de la baranda de la esquina del puente, era un sitio hermoso.

-Edward…necesito hablar conti…

-claro.

-pero puedes dejarme hablar?

-lo siento- se disculpo.

-Edward, me ofrecieron por la empresa una propuesta, muy buena.

-eso es increíble.

-lo sé, pero…es en Escocia.

-Escocia?...porque tan lejos?

-yo que se

-por cuánto tiempo?-se veía realmente preocupado.

-por 6 semanas-

-aceptaste?

-si-lo iba a hacer así que lo dije la verdad.

-que se supone que debo hacer 6 semanas sin ti?

-sobrevivirás- se empezó a subir a la baranda del puente- Edward, tonto que vas a hacer? Bájate de ahí, te vas a caer.

-esa es la idea, bella sin mi me quito la vida- siempre era tan dramático.

-Edward, enserio.

-esta bien- se bajo asiendo pucherito, y yo estalle en risa.

-espero que te valla muy bien bella.

-claro. Gracias.

-vamos, ya nos deben estar extrañando.

-sí, vamos.

Ya le había contado a Edward, ahora faltaba contarle a los demás, los iba a extrañar, pero tenía que a ser un compromiso para mi, tenía que llegar de Escocia renovada, o con cualquier sorpresa. Pero iba a cambiar en estas 6 semanas.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

LES GUSTO EL CAPI? ESPERO QUE SI JAJAJA. LES QUERIA PEDIR QUE PORFIS DEJEN COMENTARIOS QUE SON LOS QUE ME INTENSIBAN A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA. ADEMAS AL HACER EL CAP ESTOY ASIENDO UN ESFUERZO, ME ACABAN DE SACAR LAS AMIGDALAS Y POR ESTAR ASIENDO EL CAP LAS ENFERMERAS ME PASAN REGAÑANDO JAJAJ, ES ENSERIO.

Y LES VOY A DEJAR UN ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAP:

Bella, me darías el honor de ser mi esposa?…- lo amaba pero no como se debía amar para casarse, pero.. que ago?

-si, si acepto ser tu esposa….

HUYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! SE IRA A ARREPENTIR BELLA JAJAJA. XAU NOS VEMOS Y POR FAVOR COMENTEN!!.

SE DESPIDE DANIELA.


	5. ¡SORPRESAS!

**Quería dedicar este capi a todas las personas que dejan comentarios y siguen esta historia. Quería pedirles perdón por q revisado capi anteriores y la falta de concordancia narrativa es evidente y en una parte dice: acompañes al matrimonio de de bella y esta mas por q es matrimonio de Rosalie se me fueron los nombres, perdón y disfruten la historia.**

**¡Sorpresa!**

Bella de iba a ir, que se suponía que iba a hacer sin ella? Ella la otra mitad de mi vida, mi mejor amiga. Pero tenía que a ser el esfuerzo, esto era un bien para ella y no podía ser tan egoísta

Hoy se iba Bella, desde hoy no la iba a ver en un largo tiempo, en un muy largo tiempo.

Tocaron la puerta y me levante del sofá a atender y al abrir ahí se encontraba bella, tan magnífica. Traía su cabello en una coleta, un vestido Calipso que acentuaba su formada cintura y una chaqueta blanca por encima y su sonrisa que pese cualquier situación estaba presente. Oh, sus labios. Como será en sabor de esos labios? EDWRD QUE TE ESTA PASANDO HOMBRE? BELLA ES COMO TU HERMANA.

-no me invitaras a pasar?- pegunto bella aun parada en la puerta. Aun la tenía parada en la puerta, que tonto era.

-claro, adelante. Entra- entro y se saco su bolso y lo dejo en la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y me miro. Esa mirada no me agradaba.

-Edward. No quiero que me vayas a dejar al aeropuerto – que?! Por qué?!- por favor- pobrecita tenía una carita que me partió el corazón.

-bella, emm…porque?- tenía que saber por qué, quizás ya no me quería ver. Ay no creo. Edward deja de pensar estupideces

-lo que pasa es que Ya me despedí de todo el mundo, pero si me vas a dejar al aeropuerto lo más probable es que me ponga a llorar y no me vaya. Por favor despidámonos desde aquí. Aselo por mi.- yo quería ir a dejarla, pero ella tenía razón además yo iba a ser el que no la iba a dejar irse.

-está bien. Entonces esta es nuestra última conversación?- decir esas palabras me dolían de verdad.

-eso creo. Pero obviamente nos vamos a contactar por teléfono y todo verdad?- tenía que ser tan linda y por supuesto que íbamos a seguir contactándonos.

-claro bella. Pero no llores- le suplique acercándome a ella para limpiarle algunas de las lágrimas que le estaban corriendo por sus mejillas.

-esque estoy un poco sentimental.- y me abrazo y mientras estábamos abrazados me susurro- Edward. Te quiero tanto. Te voy a extrañar- y solo esas primeras cuatro palabritas me alegraron tanto. Tanto, que me llego a lo mas hondo del corazón.

-yo también bella, yo también.- bella se zafo de el abrazo y me dijo adiós, tomo sus cosas y salio por la puerta.

Ya no la iba a ver en mucho tiempo, si se que la reacción es de cómo si se fuera a morir pero esque la quiero tanto y sin ella hay tantas cosas que ya no voy a poder hacer. Solo me fui a sentar en la escala que se encontraba en medio y me senté en el segundo escalón y afirme mi cabeza con mis manos, cuando sentí caer las lagrimas en mi mejillas y me quede pensando en bella, me extrañaría?

POV BELLA

Salí del edificio aun llorando y tome un taxi y le pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto antes que me arrepintiera de irme.

Al llegar al aeropuerto saque mis pasajes y me senté en un siento a esperar el avión.

En el poco tiempo después llego el avión y me dirigí a entregar los boletos para subirme, entre y guarde mis cosas en la zona de arriba y al sentarme en el asiento saque mi celular para apagarlo, cuando me quede viendo la imagen de la pantalla. Era una imagen de Edward y yo hace nada más que un mes. Estábamos abrazados y me acorde del momento antes de esa foto. Edward me había llenado mi blusa favorita con helado y había corrido todo el parque para perseguirlo mientras Esme y Carlisle reían, Emmett y Jasper jugaban a las luchas, Rosalie le decía a Emmett que no sea infantil por pelear con Jasper y Alice trataba de sacarnos a Edward y a mí una foto. Solo apague mi celular y la foto se volvió negra, cuando vi caer una lagrima en la pantalla, pero tenia que se fuerte, esta semana se iba a pasar volando. Solo me acomode en el asiento, cerré mis ojos y el avión despego.

POV EDWARD

Bella se había ido hace un día y la extrañaba totalmente. Además no tenía a quien contarle mis cosas. La verdad no me habían pasado muchas cosas pero de todas formas estaba triste y lo poco y nada o mejor nada de interesante que me había pasado quería contárselo a bella. Hoy tenia libre así que decidí ir a jugar basquetbol con Emmett, Jasper y Jacob. Jacob era uno de mis mejores amigos. El había estado enamorado de bella por un largo tiempo pero ahora solo la quería como amigo. Salí del edificio y me dirigí a mi auto.

Cuando llegue al gimnasio donde los chicos y yo jugábamos basquetbol me fui directamente a cambiar.

-hola Edward as acosado a bella por teléfono?- Emmett siempre tenía que ser tan él.

-que gracioso. Es tu talento el humor Emmett.- reí sarcásticamente.

- ya lo sé. Envídiame.- si claro cómo no. Me moría de ganas de ser el.

-por favor estamos aquí para jugar no para que se pongan a alegar.- y todos miramos a Jasper.

- déjalos. A mí me entretienen- dijo Jacob mirándonos con burla.

- no estoy aquí para entretenerte-

-estoy de acuerdo con Edward. Jasper, Jacob a la cancha.-mando Emmett

- eso fue una orden o una sugerencia?- pregunto Jasper.

- una orden. Admítanlo los tengo dominados.- ja que se creía?

- cállate Emmett y juguemos.- y el ultimo que hablo fue Jacob y Emmett quedo hablando solo.

Estábamos empezando a jugar cuando sentimos que llegaba alguien. Y todos juntos nos volteamos. Era un chico rubio, que lucía unos shorts amarillos y un cintillo en la cabeza. Que patético.

-y tu quien eres?- le pregunte al chico patético. Edward no seas malo.

-emm…me llamo Mike y me invito Emmett- que????!!!! Lo iba a matar y todos al parecer porque todos nos volteamos asía su dirección.

- me dio pena. Pero echémoslo a la banca y punto. Además es chistoso, solo mírenlo.- aun iba a matar a Emmett.

-pero Emmett, porque siempre tienes que ser tan g…?

-Jacob. Ya no importa solo dejémoslo en la banca.- Intervino Jasper o quizás Jacob que iba a decir.

-yo le digo- me ofrecí- emm…chic…Mike .porque ya que es la primera vez que nos ves jugar no te quedas en la banca.- me miro con una carita verdaderamente triste.

- claro- respondió apenado. Pero que se le iba a hacer. Así era la vida

-listo!! Ahora juguemos.

Empezamos a jugar y le pase la pelota a Emmett que la tiro en el arco y luego al caer la tomo Jacob pero se la alcance a quitar y se la tire a Emmett que al ver a Jasper cerca me la tiro de vuelta y así estuvimos toda la hora.

Estaba indignado por culpa de Emmett había perdido. Ultima vez que era compañero de Emmett en basquetbol. Me molestaba perder.

-Edward, no seas tan dramático solo fue un juego.- solo un juego? El juego.

- aun así, sabes que nunca pierdo y….

-déjalo pelear solo, es que esta sentimental por qué no ha visto a bella.- si estaba triste por no haber visto a bella pero no estaba sentimental.

- disculpa?- le pregunte a Jacob por lo que había dicho

-sabes que es verdad y no te agás. Te gusta bella.- a mi no me gustaba bella. Era como una hermana para mí.

- yo apoyo a Jacob.- Emmett también? Qué vergüenza.

-Edward. Lo que pasa es que han sido amigos desde tanto tiempo y bueno tú entiendes. Se ven bonitos juntos- ahora Jasper?

- yo quiero a bella como hermana.

- quien es bella?- que metiche.

- cállate Mike- dijimos todos juntos.

-está bien.

- dime que nunca te a atraído bella como mujer?- claro que no. Bueno una vez cuando la vi por primera vez, pero esa vez no contaba.

-no.

-aah- gritaron los tres a coro. Porque tenían que ser tan morbosos. Así que me pare y fui a buscar una toalla para limpiarme y todos me siguieron incluido Mike.

- no seas mentiroso.- insistió Emmett.

-es verdad.- volví a repetir limpiándome la cara.

Estuvieron todo el resto de la tarde hablándome de bella y querían sacarme algo que si me gustaba pero no obtuvieron resultado. Al llegar a mi departamento quise llamar a bella pero no era muy pronto. Y solo me fui a dormir.

Era una semana ya sin bella. y había tenido emm… cero llamadas de bella!!!!!!! Tan rápido se había olvidado de mí?. Era tarde, aproximadamente tenían que ser como las seis o por ahí, y no aguante más y la llame.

Al principio sonó por mucho tiempo el pitito hasta que contesto.

-bella!!!!- le grite por el auricular.

-Edward.- respondió sin ganas.

-como estas? Es lindo Escocia?

- si…es…lind…o y estoy bien y tu-respondió bostezando. Sonaba cansada

- bien y porque bostezas?-

- porque tengo sueño.-

- bella. Sabes. El hoyo que había en la calle lo taparon- tenía que estar informada.

-interesante. Pero Edward aquí son las cuatro de la mañana y estoy cansada, mañana te llamo. Adiós.- había olvidado la diferencia de horario.

-bella….- había cortado!. Por lo menos había escuchado su voz.

Dos semanas y la llamada de bella aun no la recibía. Que le había pasado? Y si le había pasado algo? Conserva la calma Edward, pasara. Pero decidí llamarla de nuevo. Tome el teléfono que estaba en el mueble al lado de mi cama y llame.

Demoro en contestar igual que la semana pasada.

-hola. Bella! soy Edward.

-e…d…Ward…?- se escuchaba cortado.

-sí. Soy yo bella como estas?

- Halo...ed…ward….ha..Lo?-

- Si, Bella. Hola?- NO PODIA SER QUE DE NUEVO NO PUDIERA HABLAR CON ELLA!

-ed.…war…d…des...pued...s…te…llamo…es….toy…en una tor…men…men…taa.- que había dicho???. Solo escuche que volvió a colgarme. Esto no podía ser peor.

POV BELLA.

Estaba hace dos semanas en Escocia y estaba muerta de trabajo, además no había tenido tiempo de llamar a Edward y cuando él me llamo estaba dormida.

Iba por la carretera asía mi departamento donde me estaba quedando cuando empezó a caer una tormenta con relámpago. Aquí siempre había mal tiempo pero esto era increíble. Estaba tratando de avanzar pero el auto se desvió y termine en el auto metido entremedio del barro y llena alrededor de bacas. No se podía poner peor. Además la tormenta estaba subiendo. Cuando sentí mi celular vibrar. Lo tome y conteste.

.h…ola….Be…Lla...soy ed...ed...Ward- Edward? No podía ser. Justo hablaba con Edward y la línea se cortaba. No se le entendía nada.

-Edward?- que pregunta más estúpida. Esa hermosa voz solo podía ser de Edward.

-si…bella…como…o…es…tas?

-Edward. Después te llamo, estoy en medio de una tormenta.- y corte.

Estaba muy cerca de desesperarme cuando vi un caballo blanco venir asía mi, hasta que lo vi de cerca. Tenía el pelo color negro pero era de piel blanca, Tenía ojos azules y era extremadamente guapo. Fácilmente lo podía comparar con Edward y se le notaba un gran cuerpo debajo de esa camisa blanca y ese pantalón negro. Llego al lado de mi auto y… un momento que asía el al lado de mi auto??????

-disculpe señorita. Pero veo que necesita ayuda.- tenía una voz aun más hermosa.

-si…eso…Croo, es decir, creo- tartamudee. El Solo abrió mi puerta y espanto a las bacas y me subió a su caballo. Puso mis manos en su cintura y se dio media vuelta con el caballo y me llevo con él.

POV EDWARD.

Era fin de semana por lo que llegue de nuevo al gimnasio para jugar con los chicos pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Luego llegaron los chicos y le dije que era mejor decirle a Mike que me remplace yo no tenía ganas de jugar y claro, los tres me vieron la frente pensando que tenía fiebre, que estaba enfermo por no querer jugar.

Al terminar se fueron a duchar y jaco salió primero que todos.

-que te pico fuerte el bichito del amor.- ya iba a empezar.

- no empieces, por favor- le pedí.

-sabes, si estuvieras enamorado de bella sería normal, ella es una mujer estupenda y como lo hice yo una vez, deberías jugarte todo por su amor. Además creo que tú le gustas mucho a bella, ella es fácil de leer- que es lo que estaba diciendo?

- bella también me estima como hermano.

-no Edward, y abre los ojos. Además como no vas a sentir cosas por ella. Dos semanas que no la ves y ya estás que te suicidas de lo depresivo. Es cosa de ver tu cara. No es por ser malo ni nada pero tienes cara de mier…

-Jacob!!! Siempre tienes que ser tan directo

-Así soy- respondió sentándose en la misma banca donde estaba yo. Pero era verdad no podía estar sin ella y cuando estaba con ella era como que estuviera completo y al estar sin ella es como si estuviera totalmente vacío. Como si algo me faltara. Además con ella avía vivido cosas que con ninguna otra mujer viviría, ella era la mujer de mi vida. Estaba enamorado de ella y siempre lo estuve. Pero nunca me había dado cuenta si no es por este viaje.

-es verdad-

- que es verdad?- pregunto un curioso Jacob.

-estoy enamorado de bella. AMO A ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!!- grite y vi como se asomaban los demás por detrás de los camarines y Emmett reía y decía por fin, Jasper sonreía y Jacob me pegaba en el hombro.

- soy un sabio verdad?

-tampoco te quieras pasar de listo- le dije a Jacob mientras le devolvía el puñetazo en el hombro.

Estuvimos lo que quedaba de tiempo en mi departamento tomando cervezas y los chicos dándome concejos de cómo declararme. Ellos dándome consejos, lo bajo que había caído.

POV BELLA

Llevaba una semana en casa de Andrew, (N/A NO SE ME ACURRIO NADA MÁS, ADEMAS NO CREEN QUE ES LINDO, HABIA PENSADO EN DEMETRI PORQUE NECESITO ALGUIEN QUE SEA DE ESA PERSONALIDAD PERO DESIDI POR ANDREW. DISCULPEN) Andrew era quien me había salvado ese día en la tormenta. Y ahora éramos muy grandes amigos y era tan lindo. Su familia pertenecía a la realeza, el era un duque. Podía pedir más?

3 semanas después…………. Hoy tenía que regresar a Forcks, y Andrew se me había declarado y me había pedido ser su novia y yo encantada acepte. Su familia era muy bonita, y en el poco tiempo yo ya les había tomado cariño. Estaba saliendo de la mansión de la familia de Andrew para dar un pasea cuando sentí a Andrew me tomarme del codo y me jalarme asía atrás.

-que pasa Andrew?

-…bella. Quería pedirte algo.- y se arrodillo y…no podía ser, saco una hermosa cajita de su bolsillo. Pero que estaba asiendo si en unas tres horas más me iba a ir del país.

-Andrew. Que haces?

-bella. Te quiero. Eres lo más importante que ahora tengo y- estaba llegando el gran momento- quieres casarte conmigo?- pidió con esos ojitos tiernos mirándome tiernamente. Pero que debía hacer? Lo amaba pero no como para llegar a ese compromiso. Amaba a…amaba a mi mejor amigo. Exacto bella. El es tu mejor amigo, nada más.

- acepto- acepte solo por impulso al pensar esas últimas palabras. "solo tu amigo".

- gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace bella. Te amo- se paro del suelo me abrazo y toco sus labios con los míos. Sentí su lengua entrando en mi boca y profundizando el beso pero todavía estaba mal por lo que había hecho, ahora me iba a casar. Por lo que me separe y el acepto mi decisión me beso tiernamente en la frente.-vamos a contárselo a la familia- y me tomos del hombro y me llevo con él. Me iba casar.

POV EDWARD

Hoy llegaba por fin bella, la volvería ver por lo que pase a la florería a comprar unas flores. Compre sus favoritas, las rosas. Nos íbamos a juntar en un restaurante que se encontraba a la vuelta del edificio donde estaba mi departamento.

Al llegar al restaurante entre y me dirigí a la zona del fondo donde estaban los mesones y bella me había dicho que hay nos encontraríamos. Hay estaba mi ángel y me vio y sonrió, saque las flores de mi espalda cuando la vi retroceder y luego salió de la gente con un hombre. Con un hombre??????? Quien era él???? Esta tan distraído que boom. Luego solo me di cuenta que toda la gente me estaba observando y que estaba en el suelo junto a otro hombre y el suelo estaba completamente lleno de comida. Al parecer había chocado con un camarero.

-Edward!- sentí gritar a bella

-estoy bien- respondí parándome y vi como llegaban otros camareros a ayudar a el que yo había votado. Lo ayude le pedí disculpas y para pasar desapercibido le regale las flores que le pensaba regalar a bella a una chica.

-como estas bella?- le pregunte mientras nos encaminábamos a una mesa.

-bien y tú?

-bien- solo eso respondí. Aunque estaba devastado, demore diez años en darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella y cuando me di cuenta ella estaba con otro.

-Edward, te presento a Andrew- como si me importara como se llamaba.

-mucho gusto Edward- que sínico

- igualmente. El es…?

-novio- respondieron juntos y luego rieron. Se veía tan feliz. Si ella lo estaba yo debía estarlo, no?

-le contamos?

-después

-quiero decirle Andrew. Por favor- que tenían que decirme?

-está bien amor- por favor que paren esto.

-Edward…Andrew y yo…estoy nerviosa.- como si se fueran a casar?- emm…nos vamos a casa!-QUE???!!!!!!!!!!- no estás feliz?!- ME IBA A MORIR, SI, DEFINITIVAMENTE ME IBA A MORIR!!!! SE IBA A CASAR!!!!!!! Y QUE QUERIA QUE LE DIJERA??!!!! QUE ESTABA FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!? POR DIOS!!!!!!.

- los felicito!!!!!!- dije parándome de mi silla para abrazarlos a loa dos. Era un muy buen mentiroso

- gracias Edward. Que estés contento pone muy contenta a mi bella.- no era su bella, era mi bella.

- tenemos que decirte algo mas- ahora ame iba a decir que estaba embarazada?

-Edward. Te voy a pedir algo que se que si tú te fueras a casar yo esperaría serlo.-esto se podía feo- quiero…quiero pedirte que seas mi dama de honor!!!!!- ah, era solo eso. QUE???????????!! ESO LO HACEN LAS MUJERES. O ACASO PENSABA QUE YO ERA GAY!!!!?. COMO IBA A SER SU DAMA DE ONOR?? ADEMAS IBA A TENER QUE AYUDARLA A PREPARAR TODO PARA SU BODA. ALGO MAS Y ME DABA UN ATAQUE CARDIACO.

-emm…bella…- me iba a arrepentir- acepto- dije con los ojos cerrados.

-Edward. Te quiero tanto!!!!! Ven aquí para darte un abrazo- me estaba parando de mi silla aun en shock cuando. Porque de nuevo? Boom. Había vuelto a chocar con el mesero.

- que es lo que te pasa conmigo- reclamo el mesero parándose y dispuesto a pegarme

-nada fue sin querer- hoy definitivamente no era mi día. No lo era.

**Hola de nuevo jajaja les gusto???? Dejen comentarios por favor y ustedes lectores saben que cuando uno tiene historia le gusta que le dejen comentarios así que por favor dejen y lean mi nueva historia se llama mi ángel. La publique hace un día pero por favor léanla. Es de q bella es un ángel guardián y le toca cuidar a nuestro chico favorito, y si en el tiempo q bella lo tiene q cuidar, Edward logra que bella sienta su corazón de verdad latir. Es eso mas q nada pásense xauuuuu……..**


	6. grupo de honor

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!! ME DEMORE MUXO?????JAJAJ .**

**DISFRUTEN EL NUEVO CAPI…… **

**Grupo de honor.**

Después del "incidente" con el mesero bella insistió en que sigamos comiendo en aquel restaurante. Parece que lo que quería era el mesero terminara golpeándome.

-y por qué tan pronto esto de casarse. Porque no esperan un poco más?- si se arrepentían mejor para mí.

-lo que pasa esque cuando supe que bella se tenía volver a su país. Me dio miedo perderla y para el amor nada importa- la pregunta era para bella no para él. Vuelvo a reiterar lo de metiche.

-entiendo.-fue lo único que omití.

-Edward. Estoy tan contenta de que hayas aceptado. Podremos planear todo juntos.- si que alegría. Estaba lleno de gozo.

-claro bella. Lo dejaremos todo estupendo.- y eso fue lo último que dije. Después bella y Andrew se fueron el auto de ANDREW! Y yo me fui en mi volvo solito(N/A o POBRESITO EDWARD. NOSOTRAS LO HUBIERAMOS ACOMPAÑADO)

Bella y Andrew. Ya me estoy cansando de "bella y Andrew" se fueron al departamento de bella y yo me fui al mío para a descansar un poco, a olvidarme de todo. Ojala que sea un sueño

------------

-Edward…, Edward despierta- quien era? Que me despertaba tan tempranito.

-huy! Déjame bella. Quiero dormir- tome el cobertor y me tape con él la cabeza.- tengo tutu.

-Edward, no seas flojo. Son las dos de la tarde- instantáneamente saque el cobertor de mi cabeza y mire a bella espantado.

-en serio? No, no es verdad

-te lo juro-puso su dedo índice en su boca y lo y apunto asía arriba

Me levante y tome mis pantalón y me empecé a vestir como maquina.

-Edward, yo no quiero verte en ropa interior- se me había olvidado por completo.

-nadie te dice que mires- me abroche el cierre saltando, me puse la primera camisa que encontré y una chaqueta que estaba colgada en una silla.- me veo lindo?

-por supuesto!!- dijo de forma sarcástica bella.

-corrección, yo soy lindo.

-no voy a responder. Ya apúrate ponte rápidos los zapatos para que salgamos.

- a donde vamos a salir?- por mí que me llevara a cualquier lugar del mundo. Si estaba con ella estaba todo perfecto.

-te voy a presentar a mis otras damas de honor.

-a claro. Y quiénes son?

-sorpresa- me tomo de la muñeca cuando ya vio que estaba listo y me llevo al baño. Me lave los dientes, arregle mi perfecto cabello y salimos. Cuando íbamos en el auto, bella fue todo el camino hablando por teléfono con "Andrew".

-bella, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar. Por favor.- le pedí un poco fastidiado. Bueno, muy fastidiado.

-claro Andrew. Espera que Edward me habla. Que Edward?- se enhota que me tomaba en cuenta.

-nada, olvídalo.

-Andrew lo siento pero después hablamos. Te parece?...claro amor…adiós….corta tu….no tu- esto había llegado a un límite. Así que tome el teléfono.

-adiós Andrew!!!!- y corte.

-porque cortaste?- pregunto bella tomando el teléfono y guardándolo en su cartera.

-porque lo que hacen es infantil.

- claro lo dice el más maduro.- además me insultaba.

-lo dice el más maduro.

-sí, claro, como no.

-que esas tratando de decir?

-nada. Y por si no te habías dado cuenta ya llegamos.- sinceramente no me había dado cuenta.

-ya sabía. No soy estúpido.

-yo no he dicho que seas estúpido-

-pero trataste—parece que de verdad se había enojado porque después solo la vi salir del auto y cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Salí rápidamente y la alcance por detrás y la abrace.- perdón, esque he estado un poco histérico estos días, además estoy nervioso. Debo ser el único hombre en la faz de la tierra que es dama de honor. No crees?

-es verdad. Lo siento yo también, y admito que trate de decirte estúpido-que buena amiga!

-que linda pareja- dijo una anciana sentada en frente de el restorán sonde nos encontraríamos con las demás damas de honor.

-no somos pareja. Somos amigos- bella tomo mis hombros y me empujo para atrás, debía sentirse incomoda.

-mejor entremos- le sugerí a bella para no incomodarla mas. Pero a mí me gustaba estar así con ella.

-mejor- entramos y estaba todo muy bonito, nunca había entrado a este restorán. Claro Andrew había dejado una reservación.- quedémonos aquí en la entrada a esperar a las chicas.

- me vas a decir quiénes son?- ya quería saber. Quizás eran solo Alice, Rosalie y Esme.

-si-dudo un poco-…son Alice…- Alice era soportable-…Rosalie…- era mi cuñada-…y Esme…- mi madre, porque es que no quería decirme?...Edward hay una mas…-que tan malo sería?- hay vienes!- grito bella y las apunto. Hay estaban: la pitufa, la enojona, mamá y…no podía creerlo…que le había hecho a bella para que ponga a esa…esa mujer?- y Tanya Edward.

-que es lo que estaban pensando?

-lo siento, pero es mi prima yo no tengo la culpa de lo que paso-

-y si vuelve a hacerlo.

-no lo hará. Además ella está enojada contigo.

-yo debería estar enojada con ella. Me quebró la nariz porque no quise acostarme con ella- no quería recordarlo.

-pero eso fue ya hace tiempo.

-por ti lo voy a hacer.

-por eso es que te quiero.- me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.- chicas!!!- grito cuando estaban en frente de bella y de mi.-hola tanya, Alice, Rosalie y Esme.- saludo bella abrazándolas a todas.

- hola tanya, Alice, Rosalie y Esme- las salude.

-hola hermanito. Hola bella- dijo la enana.

-hola Edward, hola bella.-saludo la gruñona.

-hola cariños- nos saludo a los dos Esme.

-hola bella- dijo Tanya sin siquiera mirarme a mí.

-que les parece si vamos a la mesa- bella quiso cambiar de tema al ver que Tanya me mataba con la mirada.

-CLARO!!!- aceptaron la cuatro chillando. Adentro todo era aun mejor. Las mesas eran de color blanco con una decoración roja en medio y sillas que parecían sofás.

-aquí es- mostro bella apuntando una mesa ya lista con café servido y todo.

- es muy hermoso- alabo Alice.

-quién o qué?- bromeo bella

-estoy comprometida bella, yo no soy así- se izo la ofendida Alice.

-yo estoy casada pero no muerta- murmuro Rosalie sentándose en una silla.

-yo estoy feliz- hablo Esme orgullosa.

-yo opino que ningún hombre vale la pena.- opino Tanya mirándome a mí y luego sentándose. Ya estábamos todos sentados en la mesa cuando sonó el teléfono de bella. Déjenme adivinar quién era: emm…a ver…quien podía ser?...

-es Andrew!!-chillo bella. Definitivamente quien más podía ser. Ese tipo estaba obsesionado con mi bella.- disculpen pero debo atender.—o claro como le iba a cortar a ese hombre. Se paro y se fue a un rincón a tender a su futuro esposo.

-Tanya me pasas el azúcar por favor.-le pedí amablemente a Tanya. Pero nada, nada y más nada.

-aquí tienes Edward, aquí tienes- dijo Alice muy nerviosa pasándome el azúcar.

-gracias hermana-le agradecí a Alice y después mire a Tanya.

-AHORA YO SOY LA MALA, VERDAD??????-

-POR FAVOR!!!!!!EDWARD, TANYA. DEJENSE, AL MENOS ALGANLO POR BELLA!!!!!!- Rosalie nos grito a Tanya a mí. Daba miedo esta mujer.

-Cambiemos de tema por favor- pidió Esme- que tal si vemos las tallas de vestidos para pedirlas.- yo también tenía que pedir?

-yo chica para mujer- dijo Alice.

-yo mediana- selecciono Esme

-yo igual que Esme- dijo tanya mientras Esme escribía en su cuadernito.

-yo chica-que????! Rosalie no era chica.

-Rosalie no cr…

-estoy asiendo dieta.-corto Rosalie a Alice.

-claro.

El resto de la jornada bella estuvo ablando por teléfono y yo aguantando al grupo honor. Ya me estaba arrepintiendo.

HOLA!!!!!!!!!! LES GUSTO ¿??????''NO ES TAN LARGO COMO LOS OTRO LO SIENTO PERO EL PROXIMO SRRA MUXO MEJOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SE LLAMARA PLAN: ROBARCE A LA NOVIA!.

XAUUUUUUU NOS LEEMOS PRONTOOO……Y PORFIS COMENTARIOSSS

-


	7. PLAN:robarse a la novia

_los personajes no son mios ni la idea de la historia...._

**CHICAS, PERDON, SI SE QUE ME DEMORE MUXO, PERO YA ORGANICE LAS COSAS Y VOY A ACTUALIZAAR MUY RAPIDO, COMO ANTES QUISAS...BUEN ESPERO Q DISFRUTN EL CAPI.**

_**PLAN**__: robarse a la novia_

POV BELLA

Esta semana Edward se había comportado se una manera un tanto rara, pero Edward era un poco raro. Así que no hice nada respecto al tema de Edward.

Esa mañana me encontraría con Andrew, con mi Andrew. El supuesto amor de mi vida. Lo quería, lo...adoraba, pero nunca lo amaría. Al menos no como ame y aun amo a Edward pero al ver como reacciono cuando le conté de mi futuro matrimonio, sorprenderse y alegrarse... la verdad eso me dolió mas, mucho mas aun. Mucho mas de lo que dolía día a día. en eso sonó mi teléfono y lo saque de mi bolsillo y respondí.

-hola Andrew. como estas mi amor?-le pregunte mandando le besitos.

-ahora que escucho tu voz mucho mejor-esas palabras me recordaron mucho a palabras que me decía Edward cuando le peguntaba como estaba.

-eso no es verdad. mi voz no tiene nada de especial.- y era verdad.

-si, si lo tiene. alguien que te ame como yo lo podría entender- acaso podía tener a alguien mejor?(N\A: A EDWARD, OBVIO JAJAAJA) en treme dio de esa pregunta que me estaba asiendo llego Edward. Me avía olvidado que me encontraba en el departamento de edward.

-con quien hablas?-pregunto Edward trayendo consigo dos cafés.

-con quien mas crees?-era totalmente obvio que hablaba con...

-"Andrew"-no se veía tan contento como debería estarlo.

-no te vez tan contento- le murmure asiendo pucherito.

-es que...siempre tienes que que hablar con el?- y con quien mas quería que hablara?

-y con qui...espera. Andrew me habla.-Edward rodó los ojos al decir el nombre Andrew.-Andrew amor. Lo siento pero debo hablar unas cosas con Edward. Luego hablamos.

le corte y después me diriji a Edward.-se puede saber que es lo que te pasa? o mejor, lo que te a pasado en toda esta semana?-me pare y me puse en frente de el, le quite los cafés, los puse en la mesa y después lo mire directamente a la cara.

-no me pasa nada. es que...es que...-estaba nervioso?- estoy muy feliz de que ayas encontrado a tu "media naranja"...pero es que a mi ya no me tomas en

cuenta-admitió asciendo pucherito y agachando la cabeza. Definitivamente estaba avergonzado.

-Edward...-le tome del mentón y lo mire a los ojos-te quiero, te adoro, te amo- pero no de la forma que el creía-y siempre. Mírame. siempre seras mi mejor amigo.- y era verdad, era mi mejor amigo incluso mas que eso. Al menos para mi.

-lo se Bella, lo se- tenia los ojos un poco dolidos-te quiero- esas dos palabras podían significar tanto. me abrazo y no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero me

sentía tan bien. me hubiera quedado así para siempre.-

-Edward, ya me puedes soltar. ademas te tengo que hacer una propuesta.-

-indecente o decente?-Edward no iba a cambiar nunca.

-Edward, no te pongas-rió y después me soltó y me dio la taza de café que me había preparado. Pero ya estaba fría. Le conté de la propuesta pero lo que me alegro fue su reacción. Reacciono muy emocionado. Eso me agrado mucho, por eso es que me había enamorado de Edward, me había. pero debía sacarlo de mi corazón. para eso estaba Andrew. mi futuro esposo.

POV EDWARD.

La noticia que me había dado Bella no me había gustado en nada. Pero como minutos ante había admitido que le tenia celos a Andrew no iba a enojarme por lo que Bella me había pedido.

Me había pedido si hoy yo y los chicos lo podíamos entretener mientras ella y las chica se iban a comprar las cosas de mujeres para el matrimonio.

no tenia la mayor intención de ir a ninguna parte con ese sujeto pero por Bella lo aria.

bella al minuto después se reunió con las chicas y yo llame a Emmett para informarle de el nuevo integrante.

-Hola Emmett. supiste que And...

-si, si me entere. Rosalie me dijo que lo teníamos que tratar muy bien.-bien? lo íbamos a tratar mas que bien. Edward eres diabolico.

-por supuesto que lo vamos a tratar estupendo.

-Edward si asemos algo malo con andrew, Rosalie me golpeara, Alice pateara a Jasper y Bella se enojara contigo.-era verdad. me daba lo mismo si Emmett con Jasper se enojaban con las chicas pero que Bella se enojara conmigo dolía el solo pensarlo.

-es cierto. pero esta Jacob-

-si esta en peligro que Bella también se enoje con el tampoco Lo ara-buu nadie me apoyaba.

-entonces nos encontramos en unos minutos mas- colgué y fui a buscar mi equipo y en eso tocaron la puerta y abrí.-Andrew que gusto verte.-mentira, mentira.

-igualmente Edward.-que cínico debía de estar pensando lo mismo que yo.

-lo se Andrew, lo se.-lo ice pasar y el se sentó cómodamente en un sofá. Después trate de ser agradable con el pero el decía que no se le ofrecía nada. De todas

formas no pensaba darle nada.- y dime Andrew como va todo con Bella?

-muy buen. gracias por la preocupación- tan considerado que era yo.

-que te parece si partimos?- propuse tomando las cosas del equipo.

_claro-

Después de eso partimos a jugar basquetbol, supuesta mente.

Al llegar a gimnasio estaban todos listos pero Jacob estaba sentado en la banca. Acaso no pensaba jugar?

-que es lo que pasa Jacob?-pregunte sentándome al lado de el ignorando completamente a Andrew.

-me torcí el pie. tengo un e quince grado uno- al menos era grado uno.

-pero que haces con el uniforme puesto?.

-es que pensaba jugar pero...

-no pensamos dejarlo jugar en ese estado. Se le puede poner mas grave.- primera vez que Emmett estaba tan serio.

-lo que dice Emmett es verdad- apoyo Jasper apareciendo por detrás- entonces a la cancha. espero que seas bueno Andrew. estarás en mi equipo.

-pero va a sobrar uno- dije yo y en eso todos miramos en dirección a Mike. El iba a a serle compañía Jacob.

-quien puede ser?- fingió Emmett masajeando su mentón con su mano y en eso miro a Mike. - Mike. Debo darte la lamentable noticia que vamos a tener que dejarte fuera por segunda vez. Lo siento mucho.

-no...no hay problema- Emmett sonrió y tomo el balón mientras Mike resignado se sentaba en la banca al lado de Jacob y Jacob se corrió lo mas lejos de el.

Lo demás nos pusimos a jugar pero Andrew parecía perdido.

-no juegan esto en tu país?-pregunto Jasper mientras yo encestaba y celebraba.

-no. la verdad es que esto aya no se usa.

En eso yo le quite el balón y se lo lance a Emmett que encesto. Luego lo tomo Jasper y le trato de dar una oportunidad a Andrew pero en segundos se lo quite y en enceste y me puse a celebrar en frente de todos. Después lo volví a tomar y se lo lance a Emmett que lo perdio por Jasper pero luego lo volvio a recuperar y también encesto. En una Jasper me lo quito y encesto. Andrew aun no se metía en el juego. en algo le ganaba a este hombre.

Hubo un momento en el cual Andrew me quito el balón, un momento, Andrew me quito el balón?. Era Andrew no iba a encestar pero...QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!? ANDREW HABÍA ENCESTADO. HABÍA QUEDADO COLGADO DEL ARO??????? NO PODÍA SER! ni yo había podido hacer eso!!!!!!!

-muy bien Andrew!- felicito Jasper y chocaron sus manos. Esto era el colmo. Pero no importaba, era uno, que importancia tenia?: NADA!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!- grite en todo el gimnasio. Hace menos de 30 minutos Emmett y yo íbamos ganando 30\1 y ahora habíamos perdido 34\65!!!!!!!!!!.iba a matar a Andrew. Acaso el sabia hacer de todo!? es que como el era el señor perfecto!!!!

-Edward. Cálmate. gritas mas que mujer en parto!!- tampoco era para tanto. Empuje a Emmett no tomando en cuenta lo que acababa de decir y me fui a las duchas donde estaban todos. Ya todos se estaban bañando. en eso pase por la ducha donde se estaba bañando Andrew y...o por dios...ese hombre tenia el miembro mas grande que había visto en toda mi vida!!! YA LO HABRÍA VISTO BELLA????!. Era tanto mi shock por el miembro de ese hombre que al verme todos parados en la puerta de la ducha de Andrew fueron a ver.

-o...por dios!!!!!...es el paquete mas gigante que e visto...-ese tan directo era Emmett que al verlo abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba igual de sorprendido que yo. Es que era gigante, realmente gigante.

-mierda, que es gigante esa cosa-

-tampoco es para tanto Jacob.-le quite importancia tratando de quitar la vista de esa cosa pero es que llegaba a bajar el autoestima.

-ya me dio depresión- apoyaba a jasper. A mi también ya me había dado depresión. La verdad ya parecíamos estúpidos parados en la ducha de Andrew.

-que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Andrew al darse cuenta que lo estábamos observando. Vi a todos dudar en la respuesta así que yo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-pasábamos a ver si tenias shampoo que nos prestes.- tenia muy mala imaginación.

-a claro tomen- se acerco a nosotros con el shampoo en la mano y nos dio una imagen mucho mas abierta de esa cosa.

_

-

-

-

-

-después de bañarnos y de sufrir ese trauma Andrew recibió una llamada de Bella y partió corriendo y los chicos y yo nos quedamos en el gimnasio.

-y como va todo Edward?- por que tenia que preguntarlo?

-bien...super bien!...porque las cosas deberían estar mal Emmett?- trate de fingir y no me salio...nada bien.

-si! se ve que las cosas van super bien.- Emmett se paro de el banco donde estaba sentado y tomo su equipo de deporte.-entonces ya te vas a dar por vencido?- que mas me quedaba.

-supongo, si ella es feliz, tendré que serlo yo- era lo único que me podía consolar ahora.

-yo creo que aun tienes oportunidad- opino Jacob una vez que llego a mi lado.

-pero..pero que otra opción me queda.

-robarte a la novia- era broma verdad?

-es chiste verdad Jasper?-

-obviamente Edward...como se te puede ocurrir que...Emmett, Jacob por que me miran así?- mire a Jacob y Emmett que miraban a Jasper de forma cómplice.

-eres un genio Jasper- chillo Emmett y tomo a Jasper y lo levanto...pero...un genio?

-Emmet! me ahogas!

-lo siento, pero eso es lo que necesitábamos.

-quieren que me robe a Bella?- eso era una ridicules.

bufe.

-es literalmente...claro.-

-vamos hacer cualquier cosa para que Andrew salga de la foto- en la voz de Jacob eso llego a sonar sádico.

-lo quieres matar?

-obvio que no, Jasper...solo aremos algunas cocitas.

-gritemos juntos:...vamos a robarnos a la novia!!!!!!!!!

-VAMOS A ROBARNOS A LA NOVIA!!!!!!!!!!! VAMOS A ROBARNOS A LA NOVIA!!!!- gritamos todos juntos

Sabia que me iba a arrepentir...pero que mas quedaba??

**hola les gusto???????????' ojala q si...el proximo capi sera mucho mas largo.........lo juro!!!!!!!!!!!!!y chicas cooperen con Haití!!!! por q yo e vivido terremotos y se lo q es vivir en la calle... así q pónganse na mano en el corazón y ayuden.**

_**comentarios...?**_


	8. PLAN:robarse a la novia 2

**HOLA!!!! LES DIJE Q DE AHORA EN ADLANTE IBA A ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO!!!!!!!....BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPI CHICAS, ESPERO Q LO DISFRUTEN...BESOS.**

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS NI LA IDEA DE LA HISTORIA..._**

* * *

_**PLAN**:_ robarse a la novia...part 2

**POV EDWARD.**

Aquí estaba, en mi departamento con los chicos planeando algo total y absolutamente macabro para lograr que Bella y Andrew se separaran...si, si se que lo que estoy asiendo no es una gran obra de amor. Como dicen ; si amas a esa persona, la seguirás amando aun que no seas tu a quien ama y seras feliz si ella o el es feliz. La cosa era que Bella me amaba pero ella aun no lo sabia o al menos eso era lo que yo quería creer.

-chicos...me estoy arrepintiendo- murmure muy despacio pero parece que estos tenían oído vionico.

-QUE??????!!!!!!- gritaron Jacob con Emmett y Jasper me miro con rostro de; es una buena decisión.

-eso. No quiero dañar a Bella...la quiero- esto de verdad me estaba saliendo poético- si ella es feliz con otro hombre...si...si ella despierta y la primera persona en la cual piensa no soy yo...esta bien...solo...solo quiero que ella sea feliz...simplemente con que ya me tenga un lugar en su corazón me conformo. si Andrew la hace sonreír ya me cae bien, porque le roba sonrisas que yo no y verla sonreír es lo mas hermoso que puede existir. No quiero arruinarle su boda y aunque me cueste decirlo, voy a dejarla que viva una vida de cuentos de hadas, como se merece, no quiero ser yo quien le arruine todo, y si para eso es necesario que la entregue a el, lo are.-termine de decir con voz entrecortada.

-Edward, de verdad se la vas a regalar?- pregunto Jacob mirándome no se si, con compasión o con enojo.

-regalar...si...regalar porque no he luchado lo suficiente por ella, como un dia lo isiste tu Jacob.

-ESTO ME ABURRIO!!!!!!- grito Emmett parándose de su silla y poniendo su puño en frente de mi rostro- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! QUE ME DIJISTE CUANDO ROSALIE ME RECHAZO???? QUE ME DIJISTE CUANDO ROSALIE ME RECHAZO PARA SALIR CON NUESTRO PRIMO!!!!!? QUE ME DIJISTE?????????? ME DIJISTE UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO LA QUE ESTAS DICIENDO AHORA!!!!???.- mirándolo de ese punto de vista era diferente, desde la vista del puño de Emmett. Era diferente.

-misteriosamente esos recuerdos se borraron de mi mente.

-se te están yendo los recuerdos?...entonces tendremos que internarte en un hospital...

-si, si lo recuerdo...te dije que lucharas por ella, que la conquistaras.- era bastante gracioso recordar como era Emmett en esos tiempos. Edward concéntrate eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema de Bella.

-y como termino todo?- felices para siempre no terminaron pero algo es algo.

-te casaste con Rosalie- definitivamente para mi eso no era un felices para siempre. Casarse con Rosalie...sin comentarios.

-exacto!!!!- que diablos tenia que ver la adolescencia de Emmett conmigo?

-exacto?- pregunte de forma estúpida.

-hermano, brother...sister- sister?- no,no, disculpa, verdad que sister es de hermana...no le hago mucho al ingles.- si me había dado cuenta.

-vamos al tema en el que estábamos por favor.- pedí.

-Jacob, Jasper. Ayuden

-yo creo que Edward debería tomar el camino de...

-para mi debes seguir luchando!!!!!- interrumpió Jacob a Jasper.

-me puedes dejar hablar Jacob, aquí nadie me escucha.

-que dijiste Jasper?- definitivamente nadie lo escuchaba.

-nada, olvídalo- Jasper se paro de la silla y se dirigió al living a mirar televisión.

-JAPER, JASPER! NO ME DEJES. ERES EL ÚNICO CIVILIZADO EN ESTE LUGAR!- grite desesperado.

-SI, MUY BIEN JASPER, VETE...NO, NOS AYUDAS!- Jacob grito del otro lado asiéndole a Jasper que se quedara donde estaba.

-Edward si amas lucharas, hazlo hermano- pidió Emmett esta vez sin ningún rastro de enojo ni en su voz ni en su rostro.

-esta bien, esta bien- me pare y Jasper murmuro:

-y aquí vamos de nuevo.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS...

Hoy era una de esas despedidas de solteras, con la chicas ya lo habíamos conversado todo y llegamos al grandioso acuerdo que yo seria el que se la organizara, al saber las cosas que le gustaban a las mujeres y al conocer todo lo que le gustaba y no le gustaba a Bella, eso hoy lo usaríamos con los chicos.

-entonces ya lo tenemos todo listo?- pregunto Jacob.

-afirmativo

-Emmett no estamos en la milicia y no, no tenemos todo listo falta contratar a la mujer de la de entretencion- hable acercándome al teléfono.

-noooooooh faltan los stripett- que??? no,no,no y mas NO!!!!!

-olvídalo Emmett!!!!!- dije con tono frio y todos rieron- y entonces a quien llamamos para entretencion?

-yo opino que deberíamos llamar a...

-algo donde no ayan nudistas por favor.- pedí.

-entonces olvídalo, te toca dar idea Jacob.

-yo creo que...emm...

-que no le gusta a Bella?

Que no le gustaba a Bella...emm...piensa Edward, piensa.

UNA HORA DESPUÉS...

-ok, gracias por optar por nuestros servicios- agradeció aquella anciana que nos daba "los servicios" de verdad las apariencias engañan..anciana tierna y dulce NO! esta era bastante...hot.

-gracias a usted. todo empieza como a las 22:00, puede estar aquí como a las 23:30?

-claro, no se preocupe joven, bueno me retiro que todo salga estupendo.

-la acompaño- la lleve hasta la salida, pero sinceramente debería haber dejado que se valla sola.

-si necesita algo mas solo llame- se dio la vuelta y antes de irse me guiño el ojo.

-huy!!!!! Edward estas matando!!!!!!!!!!- Emmett no podía ser mas estúpido- tienes loca a la abuelita- y con eso todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-ya!!! cállense!- nunca me gusto que se rieran de mi.

-entonces tienes todo listo?

-si, esta todo listo Jasper.

- y donde esta Bella?

-esta buscando en el aeropuerto a su madre.

Jacob solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de eso dejamos todo listo. Luego los chicos se fueron y me dejaron solos a esperar a las invitadas, primeras en llegar : Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Tanya.

-chicas! que gusto verlas- las ice pasar y les di algo de beber, les explique la mayoría de las cosas, solo las que eran necesarias. Ahora solo faltaba que llegaran el resto de las invitadas y Bella...

-Kate que gusto verte...-

-

-

-Carmen. Cada vez mas joven...-

-

-

-Irina. Pero que guapa estas.-

-

-

-Jessica. Has bajado de peso?-

-

-

-Angela. Corte nuevo?

-

-

-Lauren. Ese color combina con tus ojos.

-

-

- Jane. Estas cada vez mejor.

-

-

-Heidi. Cuanto cumples? 20?

-

-

-Sue. Por dios, que mujer,

Y así siguió el resto de la noche, invitadas y halagos hasta que llego la mujer mas importante en esta fiesta.

-Bella...estas...preciosa- susurre comiéndomela con los ojos. Lucia un vestido blanco desde los hombros a la cintura y negro desde la cintura hasta un poco mas abajo de los muslos. Se veía absolutamente hermosa. Traía su cabello suelto y estaba un poco ondulado, como era el de ella pero como comúnmente usaba coleta no asía lucir ese hermoso beneficio de su cabello.

-gracias, tu tampoco luces mal- me dio una sonrisa tan hermosa en la cual me perdí y mire sus labio...oh sus labios, rojos, carnosos, totalmente apetecibles. Edward!!!!!!

-siiii- eso fue muy sarcástico?- estoy genial!... mírame Bella, parezco shaggy de scooby dooh- me mire de arriba abajo y vi como ella también me miraba y no estoy seguro si fue mi imaginación o Bella al verme de verdad se mordió el labio. Me encantaba cuando asía eso...Edward ya!!!!!!!!

-pues...esa camiseta te queda genial.- era verdad, tampoco estaba tan, tan mal. Estaba con una camiseta blanca y unos jeans gastados, pero me quedaban bien.

-gracias- me quede mirando eso hermosos ojos color chocolates que me encandilaban, me perdía en ellos como si fueran el océano mas profundo que existiera y me asían hablar incoherencias...-Bella yo...yo

-si..,.tu que Edward?- por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi en sus ojos...esperanza?

-yo...yo te a...

-EDWARD!!!!!!! querido!!!! como estas? tanto tiempo!!!!!!!!-apareció Renne por el final del pasillo. Me vi obligado en ir a abrazarla, ella era como una madre mas para mi.

-Renne! como estas?...no a cambiado en nada- la abrace y la bese en la mejilla.

-y tu cariño, estas, estas muy guapo, como te deben llover las mujeres.- me separe de ella y la vi sonriéndome picara mente, si, me llovían las mujeres, pero la que yo amaba no me amaba.-mírate, estas tan lindo, cuando pequeño eras hermoso, pero ahora, todo un hombre.

-gracias.

-Renne!!!- grito Esme desde el fondo de la sala y salio abrazar a Renne. Desde que Bella y yo eramos amigos ellas se habían hecho inseparables.

-bueno Edward ...cuando piensas invitarme a pasar, aun me tienes a mi madre y a mi afuera.- que??????????"!! aun las tenia afuera!!!!!!!!!!!!???

-LO SIENTO BELLA, LO SIENTO...VAMOS, PASA.- ella rió y entro y yo me pegue con la palma de la mano en la frente, tanto me pasmaba esta mujer?.

Entro y todas y cada una de las chicas se acercaron a saludarla y felicitarla por "su compromiso", cuantas veces se le puede felicitar a una mujer por comprometerse?.

-bueno Bella...que te parece todo?- le pregunte con esa sonrisa que sabia que tanto le gustaba.

-bueno...esto esta...supongo que aun tengo que verlo entero.

-entonces vamos, que esperas?- camine adelante y ella me jalo del brazo. Solo ese simple acto me lleno de un cosquilleo que siempre ella me provocaba.

-Edward. Que era lo que querías decirme afuera?- me miro con dulzura y...y....Esta bien, me daba lo mismo este estúpido plan y todo. Se lo iba a decir, le iba a decir que la amaba.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN- tome un fuerte y largo suspiro, se lo iba a confesar.- yo...yo..yo te am...

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS!!!! LES GUSTO?!!!! ESPERO Q SI!!!!! TRATE DE DAR LO MEJOR!!! ESPERO NO AVERLAS DECEPCIONADO, TAMBN LES QUIERO PEDIR QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS A ELLOS ACTUALIZO, ELLOS ME DAN ANIMO A SEGUIR!...CHICAS!!!! SI ME DEJAN UN COMENTARIO LES PROMETO QUE SI VEO A EDWARD, JACOB, EMMETT, JASPER, CARLISLE, SAM, PAUL, JARED, SETH, QUIL, EMBRY, DEMETRI, ALEC, O ALGUNO DE LOS DEMAS, PERO EN ESPECIAL A EDWARD LES VOY A DECIR QUE LAS VICITEN EN SUS CUARTOS JAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA...BUENO AMIGAS MIAS, LES QUIERO PEDIR UN FAVORCITO, LA VERDAD SOY BN JODIDA DE SALUD, MAÑANA DEBO ASERME UN ECSAMEN ...ES Q TNGO EPILEPCIA LIPOTINIA Y DEBO VER SI ES Q A MEJORADO Y ESPERO Q SI...CHICAS ESPERO QUE PIDAN X MI.**

**COMO LES CONTABA VOY A ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO, ESPERO Y CREO ACTULIZAR EL VIERNES O EL JUEVES, SI NO ACTUALIZO RAPIDO MIS AMIGAS NICOLE Y BICHITO ME VAN A PEGAR JAJJAJAJAJAJJA , BUENO, LAS DEJO DE MOLESTAR Y LES DEJO LOS MAS LINDOS DESEOS,**

.._..LAS QUIERE...._

_....DANIELA._


	9. importante, lean!

Hola chicas!!! Se que es muy tedioso y que me odiarán por poner una nota de autora en lugar de una actualización!!! Esta nota la he puesto en todas mis historias incluida mi traducción, pero es importante para todas aquellas que leen fics y más si son de categoría M pues se han estado quejando de que los lemosn en algunas historias son muy detallados por lo que fanfiction se ve obligado a quitar a esas historias!!

Me gustaría mucho que se dieran un tiempo para ir a una historia que se creó para que ya no lo hagan les paso el link

http: // www .fanfiction .net /s / 5746017/1/ Petition

es sin espacios, pero si lo pongo tal cual, no les aparecerá!!

Por favor dense un chanse de hacer esto!!! Imagínense que fuera su historia la que quiten!!!

Si no saben inglés, no hay problema!!! Solo pongan "I agree with this petition" en un review y ya!!!

Lamento el quitarles su tiempo en esto!!

Prometo pronto actualizar esta y todas mis historias!!

Un beso!!


	10. PLAN:robarse a la novia 3

ni los personajes ni la idea de las historia me pertenecen.

**HOLA CHICAS!!!!!!!!, COMO STAN?...NO SE LIBRARAN DE MI TAN FACILMENTE JEJEJJEJ AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO ASECHANDOLAS JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJ....ESPERO Q DISFRUTEN EL CAPI Y BUENO, ESO JAJAJ....DISFRUTENLO (ESTE CAPI ESSTA DEDICADO A MIS AMIGAS, MIS VECINOS , LOS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA...AL TODO EL MUNDO!!!!!**

LEER ABAJO.

**_PLAN: robarse a la novia 3_**

POV EDWARD

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN- tome un fuerte y largo suspiro- yo...te, te am...ISAABELLAMARIESWANYOTEAMO- dije todo rápidamente y cerré los ojos esperando que ella hablara primero.

-que?- abrí mis ojos y la mire. Estaba confundida, muy confundida.

-yo...yo te amo- lo dije!!!!!!! POR FIN LO HABÍA DICHO!!!!!! ASÍ SE HACE EDWARD!!.

-lo se- era normal que dijera eso...un momento, que fue lo que dijo?

-que dijiste?- la mire con los ojos muy abiertos y ella me miraba con humor.

-Edward, quita esa cara, se que me amas. Me lo dijiste la semana pasado, lo recuerdas?- no,no,no...no la amaba de ese modo. Siempre fue muy...como decirlo? ... perceptiva pero en este caso era...PAVA! eso era.

-pero Bella, como puedes ser tan pava- tome mi mano y empece a pegarme en la frente.

-disculpa?- tenia una expresión de confusión y enojo.

-eso Bella, es que, olvídalo quieres- me di media vuelta y ella quedo congelada en su lugar.

POV BELLA

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN- su pecho se levanto en un fuerte y largo suspiro- yo..te,te am...ISABELLAMARIESWANYOTEAMO- dijo todo tan rápidamente que no le entendí absolutamente nada.

Edward cerro sus ojos y giro su rostro creo yo esperando que yo hablara primero, pero como quería que yo hablara primero cuando no le entendí absolutamente nada?

-que?- lo mire confundida y el abrió sus ojos.

-yo...yo te amo- que?????!!!!!!! TRANQUILA BELLA, PON UN ROSTRO QUE NO DEMUESTRE LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO...ME AMABA!!!!!...ME AMA...amaba, pero como me lo había dejado claro un millos de veces, me amaba...como amiga. Cual era su afán de seguir rompiendo mi corazón mas de lo que ya me lo había destruido?

f_lasback_

_-bella, sabes que yo te amo?.- _

_-bella…?- -bella…?-_

_-aah…?- aun me encontraba en Júpiter- cual era la pregunta?._

_-bella, te sientes bien?- me pregunto un poco preocupado._

_-emm…sí, creo, y…por que la pregunta?_

_-quería que sepa que siempre serás lo mas importante en mi vida. Te quiero amiga-y me abrazo. POR QUE SIEMPRE AMIGA?!._

_fin de flasback_

-lo se- solo pude responder.

- que dijiste?- su rostro estaba muy asombrado por lo que no pude evitar reprimir una carcajada.

-Edward, quita esa cara, se que me amas. Me lo dijiste la semana pasada, lo recuerdas?- si aun recordaba ese dia, cuando me dijo que le tenia celos a Andrew, celos de que el le robara a su mejor amiga osea yo!.

-pero Bella como puedes ser tan pava- con la palma de su mano empezó a golpearse en la frente. Pero, pava?

-disculpa- estaba confundida y enojada, como se atrevía a llamarme así?

-eso Bella, es que, olvídalo quieres- se dio media vuelta y se alejo dejándome parada en mi lugar.

POV EDWARD.

-Edward...- murmuro suavemente y se acerco a mi.

-que?- pregunte fríamente, es que...como no se daba cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella.

-por que te enojaste?- se puso en frente de mi y me miraba con tristeza. No me gustaba verla triste.

-no estoy enojado, solo...solo un poco decepcionado- no se podía dar cuenta que gracias a ella me levantaba cada día.

-pero por que?- por culpa de ella.

-por nada, mejor te muestro lo demás.

La tome del brazo y la guié al otro extremo de la sala donde estaba todo lo que era para degustar.

Tome uno de los aperitivos y se extendí a Bella para que se lo sirviera. Su rostro aun estaba con una pizca de tristeza por la conversación que habíamos tenido anteriormente.

-sírvete- se lo extendí aun mas y ella lo miro con rostro agradable.

-esta bien- lo tomo y se lo hecho a la boca, lo saboreo y luego lo trago- uhmm...esta muy bueno, que es?- algo extremadamente deliciosos.

-emm...por esas casualidades de la vida...capas que sea cerebro de ratón- la mire esperando una reacción de su parte.

-que?

-eso. Me los recomendó Andrew, es una comida típica de Escocia.- su cara era verdaderamente para un fotografía.

-la verdad... esta... indescriptible...aunque preferiría que veamos lo demás.

-por supuesto.

Tome su brazo y continué en el tour.

-Alice, pon la musica.- grite y inmediatamente empezó a escucharse ese espectacular sonido.

-Edward, que es ese ruido?-susurro algo nerviosa.

-Bella por dios. Si Andrew te escuchara decir eso- la mire perplejo y ella estaba confundida.

-porque dices eso?

-esa es la gran música de tu futuro país- gran?, si, impresionante.

-oh. No sabia, bueno, es...es muy...muy hermosa- lo de mentir no le salia muy bien, pero esta vez le había salido horrible, pésimo, total y absolutamente mal.

-te encuentro toda la razón.

1 HORA DESPUÉS...

Ok, ya quedaba muy poco para que todo esto terminara, solo faltaba la "entretencion" no sabia como mas decirlo, sabia que mas de una de las "dama de honor" me iba a matar, pero tenia la arma secreta: Emmett y Jasper me dijeron...esa era la solución. Los chicos veían después como se las arreglaban.

Ademas eso no era del todo mentira.

-y te han gustado las cosas Bella?- la mire con un pucherito y ella clavo la mirada en el suelo.

-bueno, para serte sincera, esta todo muy... único, si esa es la palabra exacta.-único? eso era único en malo o en bueno?

-pues lo definiste tal como lo definiría yo.-

-EDWARD, INBECIL, ESTÁN TOCANDO, PUEDES LLEVAR TU TRASERO A LA ENTRADA Y ABRIR!!!!!!!!!!!!

-TANIA!!!! COMO SE TE OCURRE GRITAR ESO, ERES RETRASADA?- esto se estaba poniendo incomodo.

Con Bella nos giramos para encontrarnos una escena que para mi era genial y para Bella horrible; Rosalie y Tania estaban que se mataban, definitivamente apoyaba a Rose.

-¡CHICAS!- grito Bella acercándose a esas dos mujeres que estaban como fieras.

-Bella. tu no te metas, se que esta cosa!...-Rose dijo "cosa" con asco apuntando a Tania. Definitivamente cada vez descubría que Rose me caía mejor-...es tu prima. Pero deseo sacarle la cabeza y no es literalmente.

-es una amenaza?- Tania estaba afirmada por Alice, quien pensaría que esa enana tenia tanta fuerza.

-no, es un aviso pero si no paras tus estupideces se volverá en una advertencia.- Rose estaba que estallaba. Bella me miro pidiendo ayuda y fui me puse en medio de las dos y todas las demás invitadas miraban entre horrorizadas y divertidas.

-chicas, que pasa? porque se pelean?- pregunte muy calmado para mi gusto, sinceramente no quería intervenir, quería que Rose le diera una lección a Tania. Pero no se podía.

Bufe.

-lo que pasa es que todo esto es para celebrar que Bella se nos casa- si!!! yupi!!!!! la felicidad ah,ah,ah, te llena de amor oh,oh,ho!.

-Rose, eso lo sabemos, no es nesesario recordarlo a cada momento- giro su rostro no tomando en cuenta lo que yo habia dicho y se dedico a matar con la mirada a Tania.

-y eso que tiene que ver Rose?- hablo una voz muy dulce y supe que era la de MI Bella.

-es que se supone que no deberías tratar así a Edward- alguien que pensaba en mi.

-gracias -

-no es para que digas gracias, pedazo de imbécil- retiraba lo dicho.

-TU TAMBIÉN LO INSULTAS!!!!!-grito Tania. que ya no era afirmada por Alice...un momento. Donde estaba Alice?

-donde esta Alice?- le pregunte a Bella, pero todas escucharon.

-debe estar ....

-qui toy!!!!!!!!!!!!- Alice apareció dando saltitos- me extrañaron?...-sin comentarios- si lose, no se molesten en responder.

-cariño donde estabas?- pregunto Esme que venia con Renne- que pasa aquí?- su mirada paso de Rose en Tania y luego su mirada paro en mi.

-por que me miras a mi? yo no e hecho nada!-ja! linda la cosa. Yo como buena persona que soy trate de ayudar y me echaban la culpa.

-que mas quieres que piense? ROSE CULLEN HALE!, QUE PASO?- era difícil ver a Esme molesta, pero al parecer hoy no estaba de muy buen humor.

-nada Esme, no te preocupes. Solo fue un pequeño incidente.- le sonrió tan calidamente a Tania que hasta yo me lo creí, esta chica era peligrosa.

-NADIE ME VA A PREGUNTAR POR QUE ME FUI!!!!!!- todas nuestras miradas se posaron en Alice que estaba con cara de cachorrito.- no los quiero nada!!!- se dio vuelta quedando de espaldas frente a nosotros.

-Alice, cariño por que te fuiste?- una muy cariñosa Renne pregunto.

-ok!!!! YA QUE TODOS QUIEREN SABER...LES DIRÉ!!! - esto era horroroso - ya que nadie se digno a abrir la puerta- me miro a mi y me saco la lengua- fui yo y abrí la puerta- eso era todo!!!!!? que decepción!- adivinen quien era?- campanita? lo mas probable- eran las chicas de entretenciones!!!!!- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah eso. ...eso?????

Abrí mis ojos como platos. Ya habían llegado? tan rápido?

-entraron?- pregunte de forma estúpida.

-obvio tonto, que te crees que soy igual de desubicada que tu.- las había hecho pasar? ooh!...

-y?- esa a sido y sera la pregunta mas estúpida que pude haber hecho.

-y que?

-que te di...

-entonces que estamos esperando, VAMOS!!!!- me interrumpió Jessica.

-si, vamos!- eso debió de haber salido muy sarcástico.

Todas chicas se fueron a la sala y yo me fui muy,muy lento detrás.

Yo Edward Anthony Cullen me despido de todo lo que se llama tierra, me despido de todas aquellas mujeres con las que alguna vez estuve, hablando de eso jamas llame a la chica del café. Como era que se llamaba?...emm...EDWARD NO NOS DESVIEMOS DEL TEMA!!...tenia nombre de una de las amigas de Bella...EDWARD!!!!!

-EDWARD, TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ AHORA.- grito mi queridisima hermanita.

-Edward apurate- mi hermosa Bella me grito dulcemente, si, hasta cuando gritaba lo asía dulcemente... parecía una angelito del cielo. Yo no me lo merecía, ese angelito no era para un hombre como yo, nadie era digno de ella...ese angelito era...- Edward que esperas.- porque siempre que me inspiraba hablando me desconcentraban?

-hay voy, hay voy.-suspire y me acerque a las chicas.

Delicadamente escondí mi cabeza en el hombro de Bella, esto no lo quería ver.

-bueno, para empezar necesito saber algo.- todas las chicas estaban curiosas por saber lo que diría la mujer.

-quienes de aquí son vírgenes?- mire a mi alrededor y no vi ninguna malo arriba!!!!!! que???!

Mire a Bella y ella me miro confusa.

-levanta la mano Bella- porque no la levantaba?

-Edward, por que?- se mordió el labio tan sensualmente...es decir, suavemente, EDWARD QUE DIJIMOS DE LOS PENSAMIENTOS PERVERTIDOS!?!!

-por que...tu eres virgen- eso era obvio, pero por que aun no veía su mano levantada?- lo eres verdad?- acaso ya no era pura? ya no era mi dulce y tierna Bella? no se supone que el aficionado al sexo era yo? era así verdad? que sea así, que sea así, que sea así....por favor. Dios jamas te pido nada, pero siempre me acuerdo de ti, desde que soy chiquitito que Esme me a hecho juntar mis manitos y hablar contigo...solo te pido ...que mi Bellita siga siendo mi pura y hermosa Bellita.

-Edward, yo ya no soy virgen (N/A :SI, BELLA A VISTO EL PAQUETIN DE ANDREW JAJAJJAJAJ) que!!!?? POR QUE???!!!!! ok, eso fue muy, muy desesperado, pero, pero...un momento entonces Bella vio a Andrew? lo vio? nota mental: si algún día tengo relaciones con Bella, apagar la luz.- no creías que era pura, cierto?

-obviamente no Bella, osea...por que no tomamos atención a la mujer esa.- ella asintió y se giro.

-ok- la mujer río y abrió un baúl que se encontraba al lado de ella.- entonces todos ustedes saben que es esto- ooooooh, lo que esa mujer tenia en la mano era un consolador, un c-o-n-s-o-l-a-d-o-r. No tengo nada en contra de eso, solo, solo era un CONSOLADOR!!!!!!!

-Edward que significa esto?- bueno Bella, esto es un instrumento con la forma de mi miembro, que sirve para que la mujer explore su climax...no lo creo.

-que quieres decir Bella?- se giro y me miro confusa yo mientras tanto le ice carita de cachorro.

No funciono.

Le di una sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba.

No funciono.

-Bella ...miremos el resto...- se giro y yo me quería morir.

30 MN DESPUÉS...

Miremos el resto!!? por dios, como pude haber dicho eso? debería haber hecho que esa mujer se haya ido en el primer momento.

Después que dije eso esa mujer se dedico a mostrar juguetes eróticos y la mama de Bella confundió un juguete erótico con un collar y ahora lo estaba usando.

Bella se había enojado y había salido. Antes de tener que aguantar la ira de cada una de las chicas salí a buscarla, hasta que la vi.

Hay estaba sentada en el pasto con la cabeza entre sus manos, no es que ella sea melodramática, pero yo también me sentiría mal si mi amigo de 10 años me arruinara mi despedida de soltera.

-Bella- murmure

Me arrodille y me puse a su altura. Levante su mentón y la acerque a mi.

-Bella hablame, me estas volviendo loco.

-fue un error.

-que fue un error?

-haber confiado en ti.- haber confiado en mi? eso de verdad dolía.

-Bella, no me digas eso, me duele.

-ponte en mi lugar.

-ok. - la tome del brazo y ella se paro, la senté en el lugar donde estaba yo y yo me senté donde estaba ella- ya me puse en tu lugar

-no vas a cambiar nunca- soltó una carcajada y tomo mi mano para jugar con mis dedos.

-quieres que cambie.

-no- respondió con un suspiro.- solo me gustaría que cambies tu manera de estar con mujeres.

-sabes? me he estresado tanto que no he tenido tiempo para mi- imite una voz de mujer y Bella volvió a reír y luego me pego en el brazo.

-no seas tonto.

-lo siento

-que cosa?

-sabes que cosa. Bella yo...lo de hoy en la tarde cuando te dije que te amaba... olvídalo.

-dime

-no- agache la cabeza y esta vez fue ella la que puso sus delicados dedos en mi mentón y lo subió. Me perdí en esos ojos achocolatados y ademas vi como ella pasaba su lengua por sus labios, esta mujer no sabia lo que me asía.

Sin saber lo que estaba asiendo tome su rostro con mía dos manos y ...la acerque a mi...ella cerro sus ojos y yo cada vez me acerque mas a ella.

Me acerque mas y por fin junte mis labios con los suyos....

* * *

**HOLA!!!!!!!!! LES GUSTO????????????"!!!! OJALA QUE SI...ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOSS. GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y TODO!!!!!!!!!!**

**YO HABIA DICHO QUE ACTUALIZARIA RAPIDO PERO ES Q SE MURIO UNA TIA....NO LA CONOCIA MUCHO PERO A MIS PAPAS LES AFECTO MUCHO Y TODAS COSAS TOMARON TIEMPO...TAMBIEN CHICAS NO SE SI AN VISTO LAS NOTICIAS....AQUI EN MI PAIS (CHILE) OCURRIO UNA TRAJEDIA....CADA VEZ QUE HABLEN DE TALCA, MAULE Y SEPTIMA REGION HABLAN DEL LUGAR DONDE VIVO YO, PERO AUN ASI ESTOY FELIZ POR QUE GRACIAS A DIOS A MI CASA Y A NADIE DE MI FAMILIA LE OCURRIO ALGO....ABRA UNA ESPECIE DE TELETON PARA MI PAIS....YO LES PEDI QUE COOPEREN CON HAITI Y PARA QUE VEAN LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA AHORA LES PIDO QUE COOPEREN POR MI PAIS....POR Q COMO DIRIA UN BUEN CHILENO QUEDO LA CAGA!!!! ESO CHICAS Y VEAN LAS NOTICIAS----ASI QUE SI ME DEMORO EN ACTUALIZAR YA SABEN POR Q PUEDE SER....TAMBN MIS EXAMENES SALIERON BN GRACIAS X PEDIR X MI....MUCHOS,MUCHOS BESOS.**

**BESOS DE EDWARD**

**ABRAZOS DE EMMETT**

**Y SALUDOS MIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAS QUE NADA AHORA SI ME DEJAN UN COMENTARIO LE DIRE A EDWARD QUE LAS VICITE JAJJAJ LO TENGO AL LADITO MIO JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJA ES LINDO SOÑAR AAJAJJAJAJA.**

**XAUUUUUUUUU.**

**¡¡¡¡¡FUERZA CHILE!!!!**


	11. besos, invitaciones, cosas nuevas

**NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA IDEA DE LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**

**HOLA! AQUI YO DE NUEVO JAJAJAJA... OJALA Q LES GUSTE .NOS VEMOS ABAJO.**

_POV EDWARD._

Entonces junte nuestros labios. Porque simplemente no se podía quedar en "junte nuestros labios", pero noo!!!

-que te pasa? estas loco?- me tomo de los hombros y me alejo.

-quizás- respondí inocentemente

-quizás? es la maldita escusa que me das? quizás?- estaba enojada, muy enojada? cualquier mujer estaría contenta de que yo Edward Cullen la aya besado.

-que dirías tu?- que diga que le gusto, que diga que le gusto, que diga que le gusto, que si, que si.

-no lo se...es decir, Edward ese siquiera es el tema!

-pero, te gusto?- porfis que si, porfis? desde cuando yo decía porfis?

-me gustan mas los de Andrew- que!????? ESE FUE UN MUY GOLPE BAJO!!!!!. La mire esperando un "mentira Edward tus besos son incomparables" pero no!

-sabes...sabes lo que le duele un hombre que le digan algo como eso?- no debía saberlo. Su rostro estaba con un brillo muy especial, pero se suponía que estaba enojada.

-hay por dios! como si eso te importara. Lo único que te molesta es que no me aya gustado tu beso, quizás me gusto.

-quizás? quizás? esa es la maldita palabra que encuentras para decirme?- su mirada mostraba violencia así que me aleje un poco.

-no uses mis palabras en mi contra.

-tu las inventaste?

-...no...pero

-aja! no son tus palabras! son palabras, solo palabras que puede usar cualquier persona.- Edward 1 Bella 0

-no puedo creer que me digas eso....ademas...ESE NO ERA EL TEMA!- se levanto del pasto y puso sus manos en su cintura.

-cual era entonces?- me pare y quede en frente de ella.

-sabes cual es, no me hagas decirlo- paso su mano derecha por el pelo y luego la volvió a su cintura.

-te da vergüenza?- pregunte levantando una ceja y ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerro- admítelo Bella. Te gusto.

- que no!!!!!

-que si!!!!

-que no!!!

-que si!!!!

-que no!

-que no!!!!!!

-que si!!!!!! es decir no!!! hay si!!!! hay no!!!!!!!! no me enredes!

-admite la realidad.- la había gustado, le había gustado!!!!

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN NO ME GUSTO TU BESO!!!! ENTIENDES O ERES RETRASADO?(N/A : dolió escribir eso) grito en mi cara sin saber el daño que me provocaba.

-de verdad? creí que si. Lo siento- clave mi mirada en el suelo y senti como mi corazón dolía.

-Edward- me llamo y trato de mirarme pero la aparte, ninguna mujer veía triste a Edward Cullen, menos si esa mujer fue la que lo dejo triste.- yo...no quise decir eso, perdón- tomo mi mentón y yo cerré mis débiles ojitos que estaban vidriosos.- Edward? estas llorando?- yo llorando? pruuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!! yo no lloraba.

-no estoy llorando, solo...me entro una mugre. - algo mejor Edward por favor.

-crees que soy estúpida?-

-no. Pero no estoy llorando - aleje mi rostro de su vista y me pase los dedos por los ojos y ...no puede ser!!!!! estaba llorando!!!!!!

-perdón, no quizá decir eso.-limpie mis dedos en mi pantalón y me sorvetie las narices y luego la mire y estaba apenada, no quería verla culpable.

-Bella, no importa. Dijiste lo que pensabas y eso esta bien- levanto su mirada lentamente y me vio. Una de sus manos se acerco a mis labios y yo los bese tiernamente.

-claro que me gusto el beso, solo que por moral no debía decir eso y...y tu me haces enojar- un leve sonrojo cruzo sus mejillas y luego se acerco peligrosamente a mi. Muy peligrosamente diría yo.

-que estas asiendo?- pregunte muy despacio mientras ella se acercaba su rostro al mio.

-quiero observarte mas de cerca- su dulce aliento roso mi rostro y...me estaba volviendo loco!- por que me besaste?- porque estoy completa y absolutamente enamorado de ti.

-por curiosidad.

-curiosidad de que?- en sus ojos chocolates cruzo esa chispa de curiosidad.

-emm...yo creo que...no se.

-no lo sabes?

-si...bueno no, sabes, es mejor que te alejes me pones un poco nervioso.

-pero quieres que me aleje?- claro que nooooo!

-si.

-y si yo no quiero. - esta no era la Bella que yo conocía, pero me gustaba.

-me estas retando?-pregunte con una sonrisa torcida.

-nop, solo preguntaba.- izo un tierno pucherito que para mi fue el pucherito mas sensual que habia visto. -Edward?

-dime

-quédate quieto- se acerco mucho mas hasta que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, esta mujer estaba loca.

De un momento a otro sentí unos tibios y mojados labios encima de los míos. Su labio superior acaricio suavemente mis labios y luego izo el mismo movimiento con su labio inferior. Suavemente su lengua pidió entrada y se la di, se la regale! y puse mi muy dispuesta lengua para que le diera una muy cálida bienvenida.

Puse mis manos en su cintura y inmediatamente sentí unas manitos enredarse en mi cabello. Pero ella como siempre arruino el momento.

Bufe.

-eso aclara tu curiosidad?- pregunto picaramente mordiéndose su labio que estaba mas rojo de lo normal.

-algo, aunque no me molestaría que me la dejaras mas clara- su sonrisa creció y rió.

-no vas a cambiar nunca. Pero me gusta. No le digas a nadie de esto, sera nuestro secreto. Bueno?- nuestro secreto? ok nuestro secreto. Pero si fuera un secreto mas grande no me molestaría.

-no hay problema. Pero si me das otro besito-estire mis labios esperando otro besito y ella me lo dio. Fue corto pero en el momento en el que la tuve cerca pose mis brazos a su alrededor y la rodee.

-Edward suéltame- fue tanto su esfuerzo por salir que terminamos cayendo al pasto quedando yo encima de ella.- Edward hablo en serio, ya no es broma.

-que pasa si termino lo que empece hace diez años cuando nos conocimos?

-te mato

-mentira, por que me besaste?

-curiosidad

-sobre que- apoye mi peso en uno de mis brazos aun sin dejarla salir.

-no lo se.

-no tienes curiosidad sobre otra cosa?- le sonreí y ella me miro enojada.

-que te crees que soy?

-no es para que te enojes, solo...que pasa si te pido un besito mas y otro y otro y me queden gustando.

-pues tendrás que llamar a otra de tus amigas.- ok, me rendía.

-esta bien- me pare y le ofrecí mi mano y ella lo acepto.- lo siento.

-disculpado.

-siento lo otro

-que otro- estaba muy confundida pero debía aclararle esto rápido para después ir a tomar una ducha de agua helada.

-lo de la despedida de solteras, yo no se lo que les gusta a las mujeres en estas ocasiones.

-también estas disculpado por eso. Me pediste disculpas antes que te tiraras encima de mi y me besaras.

-lo ice?- ya le había pedido disculpas?

-sip, perdonado por segunda vez.

-gracias.

-debo entrar, sabes? yo te llamo cuando las chicas se ayan ido para que no tengas que aguantar su furia- soltó una carcajada y me extendió su mano.

-que?

-las llaves del departamento, yo te llamo cuando este todo en orden.- metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y le extendí las llaves.

-cuídalas.

-con mi vida. Ya vete.

-me echas de mi propia casa?- a esto había caído?

-algo así- me guiño el ojo y se fue- solo...solo espero que ahora si hagas las cosas bien.- giro y siguió caminando.

Ahora estaba sin departamento, con ganas, con hambre y un poco de frió. En eso recibí un mensaje de Jacob.

_"Como te fue hermano? espero que bien. Llama que me queda un solo mensaje. chao."_

Con estos amigos que mas quedaba. Tome mi teléfono y marque el numero de Jacob, después de un momento de espera Jacob respondió...un momento, ese no era Jacob.

-si? quien habla?- una voz femenina respondió al otro lado del teléfono.

-soy Edward se encuentra Jacob?

-inmediatamente te lo paso. Se esta bañando- eso significaba una sola cosa.

-aah ok.- espere un momento y escuche la voz de Jacob.

-hola hermano.

-quien era esa chica?- uno aquí aguantándose y mis amigos de lo mas entretenidos.

-se llama Leah. Es increíble en la cama, sabes? estábamos en...

-NO!!!!!!! no quiero saber, pero gracias, creo- que horroroso.

-bueno, y como te fue?

-haber, me fue...me fue ....Mal!!!!- grite.

-pero no me grites! por que te fue mal?

-básicamente....

-espera. Emmett y Jasper se nos van a unir.

-Jacob, no somos adolescentes de 15 años.- me imaginaba a Emmett tirado en su cama y abrazado de su cojín.

-HOLA!- gritaron Emmett y Japer en el teléfono.

-hola- salude muy despacio, aun me dolía el oído con los gritos de Emmett y Jasper.

-como te fue hermano?

-bueno, me fue...

-le fue mal! te lo puedes creer?- pero no les costaba dejarme hablar a mi.

-pero Edward! como puede ser?

-siempre supe que esto no iba a salir bien, pero nadie me escuchaba, ahora déjenme dar una idea.

-no Jasper tu no ayudas- grito Emmett.

-yo quiero escuchar a Jasper- hable y el teléfono quedo en silencio.

-de verdad?- Jasper estaba sorprendido que yo lo quisiera escuchar.

-si, habla antes que me arrepienta.

-ok, media hora en mi departamento. Adiós chicos.- y colgó

-nos vemos en el departamento de Jasper- y Emmett también colgó.

-tu ven al mio y de hay nos vamos. HAY VOY LEAH!!!!. Esta chica nunca se cansa- que asqueroso- luego nos hablamos- y corto.

Tome mi celular y lo guarde en mi pantalón, después tome las llaves del auto y me fui asía el.

Me subí a mi preciado volvo y puse claro de luna y partí muy lento al departamento de Jacob . Lento para no llegar en un momento inoportuno.

Cuando llegue al departamento de Jacob toque y en minutos me abrió una joven morena. Su pelo era negro y liso y vestía una camisa de Jacob que le asía ver sus muy bien formadas piernas.

-te estaba esperando, Jacob dijo que ibas a venir, pasa- pase y me senté en el sofá mas Cercano con Leah a mi lado-tu eres Edward?

-sip, tu eres Leah?

-sip- trato de ser dulce pero no le funcionaba, cruzo sus piernas levantando la camisa y me dio una imagen de sus muslos y me miro con una sonrisa picara.-te Han hablado de mi?

-si, cuando contestaste, le pregunte a Jacob quien eras y me dijo tu nombre.

-eres mas guapo de lo que imaginaba- sus ojos negros brillaban y se sentó mas cerca de mi y yo me corrí un poco al otro a la derecha.

-gracias.

-me gustaría conocerte mas...a fondo- bueno, en ese caso el que la conocería mas a fondo seria yo.

La mire con la sonrisa que sabia que a todas las mujeres les fascinaba- quizás me interese.

-tienes novia?

-no, pero estoy enamorado de una mujer única.- su sonrisa desapareció pero luego volvió.

-quizás, un clavo saca a otro clavo- acerco su rostro al mio pero yo lo aleje.

-Edward!!!!!!!- Jacob apareció por la puerta y miro a Leah y a mi.

-hola- lo salude y me levante del sofá, Jacob me miro misteriosamente y luego miro a Leah.

-vamos- dijo suavemente tomando su chaqueta.

-claro.

Jacob le dijo a Leah que cuando el llegara ella no tenia que estar hay y Leah asintió, después se volvió acercar a mi y dejo algo en mi pantalones, después lo vería.

-vamos brother- salio por la puerta y yo me fui detrás- te estaba coqueteando?

-ah...noooo?-

-Edward no te sale- pego una fuerte carcajada y llegamos a mi auto. El se sentó en el copiloto y aproveche de ver lo que había dejado Leah.

_Este es mi numero...98040228... llámame._

Definitivamente la había dejado loca.

-YA SÚBETE EDWARD!!!!

-claro- me subí y mire a Jacob.-la chica me dio su numero.

-y?

-como que, y?

-me estas pidiendo permiso?

-algo así.

-no me importa, solo estaba con ella por ...tu me entiendes, te cuento un secreto?

-bueno- un secreto? Jacob un secreto?

-me gusta una chica que se llama Vanessa, es tan linda, no la quiero solo para eso, la quiero de verdad.- estaba en un sueño.

-en serio?

-sip, ok vamonos, no te preocupes en llamar a Leah. Ya apúrate- puse las llaves y apreté el acelerador en minutos estábamos en casa de Jasper.

-chicos!- salio Emmett a recibirnos y entramos, hay estaba Jasper arrodillado y a su alrededor estaba repleto de videos.

-lo encontre!- Jasper se paro dando saltitos igual que Alice y en su mano tenia un vídeo rosado.

-que es eso?- pregunte acercándome a Jasper.

-esto es lo que te ara recuperar a Bells.- abrió el vídeo y adentro había un CD con la imagen de una novia, que significaba esto?

-ponlo Jasper- Jacob y Emmett se acercaron y se sentaron al lado de mi. En eso Jasper puso el vídeo y salio una mujer rubia hablando.

Estuvimos una hora mirando ese estúpido vídeo y aun no entendía nada.

-explicate Jasper.

-Edward...mira...vas a tener que ser la mejor dama de honor, piensa. La dama de honor esta en todo momento con la novia, EN TODOS! - si, me gustaba, ser la mejor dama de honor. yo había dicho eso?-toma - me extendió el vídeo- es de Alice, no le digas que te lo di. Hoy en la noche míralo - lo tome.

De ser la peor dama de honor tenia que pasar a convertirme en la mejor dama de honor, estar con ella en todo momento...ese era el nuevo objetivo. SER LA MEJOR DAMA DE HONOR!!!!!!!

* * *

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LES GUSTO??' ESPERO Q SI!!!!!!!!!!!....BUENO CHICA NOS VEMOS EN OTRA ACTUALIZACION, PARA LOS QUE LEEN MI ANGEL Y X Q LO VOLVI A VER , ACTUALIZARE PRONTO...ACUERDENSE DE COOPERAR CON CHILE!!!!!! BESOS**

_BESOS DE EDWARD_

ABRAZOS DE EMMETT

_**SALUDOS MIO!!!!!**_


	12. mejor dama de honor

_NI LA IDEA DE LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES M CORRESPONDES_

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA COMO STAN? ME EXTRAÑARON? YO SIIIIIIIIIIII, MUXOOOOOOOOOOO, X ESO LAS RECOMPENSARE CON ESTE CAPIIIIIIIIIII, LES PIDO Q LEANNN ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOO!, besosssssssssssss...nos vemos abajo, espero muxo q les gust el capi!**

_**Mejor dama de honor…**_

_POV EDWARD._

Ya ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces había visto el video, claro, ahora estábamos todos juntos; Jacob, Emmett, Jasper y...Mike, ya ni sabia porque habíamos invitado a Mike, aun que invitamos no quedaría muy exacto por que Emmett lo había traído de compañía...retomando el tema...no había aprendido casi nada del estupendo video que me había prestado Jasper.

-Edward no te preste ese video para probar si estaba bueno, PONLE ATENCION!- grito Jasper golpeándome en la cabeza.

-esta bien, entendí, pero no debes porque irte por la violencia- respondí sobándome la cabeza.

-yo también quiero!- grito Emmett levantándose del sofá también golpeándome en la cabeza.

-se puede saber porque hiciste eso?- me levante del suelo y mire a Emmett.

-woow...que sensación- respondió Emmett sonriendo.- hay Eddy no te enojes, solo fue un cariñito de hermano- me sonrió irónicamente mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-quieres que yo te de un cariñito?- pregunte enojado y Jacob y Mike rieron....stop...Jacob, quizás, solo quizás podía reírse de mi, pero MIKE! no!.

-te estas riendo de mi?- pregunte mirándolo y el entendió que no se lo preguntaba dulcemente por lo que me miro asustado.

-n..no- tartamudeo.

-no seas así Edward, te estas poniendo un poco dramático, tomate unas vacaciones- Jacob se levanto y me tomo de los hombros y me obligo a sentarme junto a el.

-si, Edward Jacob tiene razón, woow, yo dije eso- murmuro Emmett poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-si, tu dijiste eso Emmett, ahora, a lo que vinimos, el video!- volvió a gritar Jasper apuntando el televisor. Me levante y fue a ponerle Play.

_"hola, si estas viendo el video, me siento orgullosa de ti, porque lo que mas quieres es satisfacer a la novia, juntas repasaremos los doce pasos mas importantes para ser la mejor dama de honor del mundo..."_

_"numero uno; saber, todo, todo sobre vestidos..."_

_"numero dos; saber todo lo que le gusta a la novia...todo y claro, lo que no también..."_

Y así siguió hablando y hablando la chica del video.

_Una hora mas tarde._..

Ok, una cosa tenia claro, esto me saldría horrible, saber todo de vestidos, decoraciones...VESTIDOS! con suerte sabia la marca de mi ropa interior!.

-entonces Edward...vestidos, como debe ser el vestido de una dama de honor?- pregunto Jasper esperanzado en que por fin el video haya entrado en mi cabeza.

-emmm...- pensé, hasta que la respuesta llego a mi.- el vestido de una dama de honor siempre debe ser mas corto que el de la novia.

-muy bien Edward!- me felicito Jasper.

-regla numero uno de la dama de honor?- pregunto Jacob, levantando una ceja.

-jamás, pero jamás dejar sola a la novia.

-perfecto.

-quien gano el campeonato de futbol de Francia?- fácil...que? que tenia eso que ver?

-Mike...estamos asiendo un cuestionario de lo que decía el video - respondió suavemente Jasper como si le estuviera enseñando el abecedario a un niño.

-aaaaaah, pensé que solo asíamos preguntas- cada vez que lo conocía mas me daba cuenta que era mas...era mas...lento, si, lento.

-me toca a mi, como es el diminutivo de dama de honor?- Emmett pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-esa fácil...es DDH.

-me siento orgulloso- fingió Emmett imitando como si derramara una lagrima.

-entonces pongamos el plan en marcha Edward...ser la mejor dama de honor...perdón, la mejor DDH...

_MN MAS TARDE..._

-si, si Bella, en una hora mas paso por ti y por...Andrew.

-graciasssssssssssss! te amo Edward! eres genial, besos.

pip,pip,pip,pip. sonó por el teléfono, tenia que ir a buscar a Bella y llevarla al aeropuerto porque nuestro querido Andrew, se iba a escocia, se devolvía a escocia y ya no lo vería hasta ...no lo se, pero por mi nunca mas en mí life.

Me lévate de la cama, me fui a lavar la cara, tome las llave del departamento y del auto y partí. Al salir tome el acensar y llegue en segundos abajo, una vez ya en el estacionamiento me subí al auto y puse mi CD de Debussy y ya estaba listo para partir.

Cuando llegue me baje y hay estaban esperándome Andrew y Bella.

-Edward!- grito Bella emocionada abrazándome, el cual no pude negar.

-Bella- susurre muy despacito abrazándome aun mas a ella.

-hola Edward- desaparece.

-Andrew! Que gusto verte!- lo salude "emocionado".

-me alegra que se llevan bien- murmuro Bella alejándose de mi y tomo la mano de Andrew.

-vamos?- sugerí.

-claro!- respondieron Andrew y Bella juntos. Esta seria una tarde larga.

Nos subimos al auto y...nota mental: desinfectar el lugar en donde se sentó Andrew, y partimos.

El recorrido fue tranquilo...no, la verdad fue muy molesto, tuve que escuchar palabras de cariño por parte de Bella a Andrew y de Andrew a Bella, ósea HOLA! yo estaba en el auto, había gente presente, pero ni eso evitaba que el se la comiera, cualquiera que vea esa imagen podría pensar que la estaba violando, bueno, quizás no tanto pero en serio ellos juntos no eran aptos para menores y dicen que los hombres somos unos insensibles, ella era una insensible al hacerme sufrir así.

-llegamos- anuncie cuando estacione frente al aeropuerto.

-que rápido- claro que se pasa el tiempo rápido si te comes a la mujer que amo.

-SIP, bueno, bajémonos, te puedes quedar en el auto Edward- como si quisiera bajarme y despedirme de ese mal nacido.

-claro, que tengas un lindo viaje Andrew, fue un gusto.- me gustaría que mi despedida fuera un hasta nunca.

-gracias Edward, en serio, cuida a bella, hasta luego- por que arruinaba mi esperanza con un hasta luego, yo quería soñar con un hasta nunca!.

Se bajaron y hay frente a mi, volvieron a comerse a beses, por dios respiren!, esto era horroroso, espantoso...quería morirme, ahora entendía a las mujeres con el de trágame tierra.

-respiren, respiren- murmure para mi solito. Definitivamente se la quería comer.- no quisiera interrumpir su momento pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer- ok, eso salió feo.

-claro, perdón por molestarte, déjame despedirme de mi futuro esposo- aunch! eso dolió, y mucho.

-no, Edward tiene razón, ya lo hemos molestado mucho, te amo Bella...- hay si, te amo Bella, pero no como yo- cuídate, nos vemos en escocia.

-claro, yo también te quiero- aja! Te quiero nooooooooooooo, te amo.

Se dieron un casto beso en los labios y Andrew tomo sus maletas y se fue, sin antes decir un "te extrañare" y un "igual" de Bella.

Carraspee un poco mi garganta y Bella giro para mirarme y se subió al auto, en copiloto.

-necesitas labial?- pregunte.

-si- respondió sonrojada. Tome su cartera y saque su labial.

-toma- dije extendiéndoselo.

-gracias- se puso y luego lo volvió a guardar en su cartera- ahora...a la iglesia.

-claro.- ahora nos esperaba la iglesia.

El viaje en auto fue bastante silencioso, solo nos dedicamos a llenarnos de música, y hablamos lo necesario, podía notar que Bella estaba muy incomoda. Al llegar nos bajamos y tome de la mano como acostumbrábamos.

-por que Andrew se fue?

-porque tenia que pedirle permiso al consejo.

-así? que es? político?- pregunte curioso.

-no...Solo que yo no soy escocesa y bueno...es algo así de la realeza.

- es rey?- solo eso faltaba, solo eso.

-no...Solo...solo es duque- aaaaaaaaaah solo un duque...UN DUQUE!- llegamos.

-si, llegamos- un DUQUE! ALGUNA OTRA SORPRESITA TENIA ESE TIPO!.

Bella jalo mi brazo y entramo a la catedral.

-que vinimos hacer aquí?

-el padre que caso a mis padres se obstino que me casaría hasta en el fin del mundo, así que le pedí que me acompañara a escocia y acepto encantado, solo hay que hacer arreglos.

-oh - que respuesta mas inteligente.

Al entrar había una salita pequeña pero muy bien arreglada y tenía un inmenso mueble repleto de muchos libros.

-padre!- me gire y vi a Bella abrazando a un hombre de no mas de 50 años, se veía muy amable.

-hija, que linda estas, ese chico es el afortunado?- ojala fuera así.

-no, es un amigo, es...mi dama de honor.- vi como el hombre se sorprendía pero luego su semblante cambio a comprensión, se acerco a mi y tomo mis manos.

-hijo, no te preocupes, tenemos muchos homosexuales en la sociedad- QUE? NOOOOOOO! YO NO ERA HOMOSEXUAL!

-lo siento yo no...

-no te preocupes hijo, no debes negar y decir nada, eres un hijo mas de la iglesia, un hijo mas de dios, no te sientas incomodo.- me volví para ver a Bella que se mordía el labio para no reírse.

-gracias...creo.

-de nada hijo, de nada, tomen asiento los dos por favor.

Me senté y le pegue un empujón a Bella y ella me sonrió y beso mi mejilla.

-no digas nada.

-parezco homosexual?- le pregunte.

-un poquito- la mire horrorizado y ella sonrió- mentira, todo un macho, feliz?

-un poco- le sonreí con esa sonrisa que le gustaba y ella me la respondió.

-entonces...necesito que me des datos hija, por ejemplo; que fue lo que sintieron cuando se vieron?

-emm....fue...fue...no lo se...emm...- no sabia que había sentido cuando conocido a su "futuro esposo?- fue algo así como amor a primera vista.

-bien, eso le gustara a la gente. Que es lo que conoces de el?

-el es...muy...emm...- me levante de mi silla y me fije en los libros y había uno, uno que decía...

-Giovanni...siiii- me gire a Bella y ella me miraba interrogante- recuerdas cuando tenias un novio que te pidió que vivieran juntos y cuando te llevo a su apartamento, tenia una pintura de Giovanni que dijiste que te obsesionaste con ella, dijiste que sentías mas pasión por esa pintura que por tu entonces novio y...también dijiste que, querías conocer a esa persona la cual te asiera sentir una pasión tan grande...como esa pintura...recuerdas?

-si, como recuerdas eso?- definitivamente ella estaba sorprendida.

-no me subestimes.

-Giovanni, lo incluiremos- murmuro el padre escribiendo en su libreta.

Definitivamente recordaba y conocía muchas mas cosas de las que ella pensaba...supongo que de un modo u otro siempre estuve enamorado de ella, me consideraba sincero pero le mentí muchos años a una persona, a mi mismo, bella siempre fue y seria la mujer que amo, y por ella daría lo que fuera...en este caso...me convertiría en la mejor dama de honor, en la mejor DDH, solo por ella.}

**ES CORTITO, LO SE, SE QUE NO RECOMPENSA EL TIEMPO QUE LAS ICE ESPERAR, LO SIENTO ES QUE E TENIDO MUXASOS DE PROBLEMAS JAJAJAJAJJA.**

**-TERREMOTO.**

**-FUNERAL.**

**-ENFERMA.**

**-LLESO.**

**-CLASES( ENTRO A LAS 8 DE LA MAÑANA, PERO ME LEVANTO A LAS 7 Y LUEGO SALGO A LAS 2...COMO Y VUELTA AL ESTUDIAR, DESPUES SALGO A LAS 7...LLEGO A MI CASA HACER A LAS 8, Y TNGO Q LLEGAR A HACER TRABAJOS, ESTUDIAR, TAREAS, ETC...ME E QUEDADO HASTA LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA ASIENDO TRABAJOS Y ESTUDIANDO...Y COMO ENTRO TEMPRANO DUERMO MENOS DE 6 HORAS!)**

**PERO PARA QUE VEAN QUE LAS QUIERO MUXOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ME DI MI TIEMPO, ERAN LAS 2: 14 AM Y YO ASIENDOLES EL CAPI, PERO HOY EN LA MAÑANA LE ARREGLE LA ORTOGRAFIA....BUNO CHICAS, LES PIDO QUE ME DEJEN SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS DE REGALO....HOY ESTOY DE CUMPLEÑOS! BUENO ME DESPIDO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, QUISAS ACTUALICE MS LOS FIN DE SEMANA, BESOSOOOO.**

_**ABRASOS DE EMMETT...**_

_**BESOS DE EDWARD....**_

_**SALUDOS MIOS....**_


	13. novia?

_la idea de la historia no me pertenece_

**HOLA AQUÍ YO DE NUEVO…ME EXTRAÑARON YOP OBVIO QUE SI! BESOS….NOS VEMOS ABAJO.**

**_Novia…?_**

POV EDWARD.

-entonces que dices Edward?

-Edward?

-Edward?

-lo siento, lo siento…supongo que me fui un momento.

-lo note- respondió Bella divertida.

-que es lo gracioso?- pregunte levantando suavemente una de mis "perfectas" cejas.

-eso de irte, no te pasa muy seguido. Es raro. Alguna chica?- sus ojos se estrecharon y me sonrió burlona.

-si es una chica.- respondí indiferente y la sonrisa de Bella desapareció.

-enserio?- pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos entre una mezcla de curiosidad y histeria.

-si, no te he hablado de ella?. Que extraño. Ella se convirtió en mi mundo desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella.- su rostro era verdaderamente para una fotografía. Su boca estaba abierta como un metro, Sus ojos estaban tremendamente abiertos y estaba mas pálida que comúnmente.

-enamorado?- murmuro despacio tomando un poco de su refresco para calmarse. Mordí mi labio para no reír.

-si, enamorado- susurre con un suspiro- no te agrada la idea, quizás tu tengas que luego ser mi dama de honor.- su asombro fue tanto que se atraganto con su bebida.-estas bien?

-si…creo. Emmm…como se llama tu…enamorada?- cuando me izo esa pregunta mi broma llegó hasta ahí. Que pena. En la parte donde estaba más divertida.

-te voy a contar la verdad mi "novia" es fal….

-EDWARD! TE LLAMAN.-grito Emmett desde otra habitación.

-VOY!- grite de vuelta.-voy y vuelvo, espérame muñeca-bromee.

-no seas imbécil.

Corrí asía donde escuchaba la aguda voz de Emmett y me estaba esperando con el teléfono en mano.

-pásamelo…quien es?

-no lo se, no nos habías contado que estabas viéndote con alguien- bromeó moviéndome las cejas.

-P-A-S-A-M-E-E-L-T-E-L-E-F-O-N-O.

-esta bien y NO-SOY-RETRASADO.- me entrego el teléfono y espere que se marchara y conteste.

-alo?

-hola!, Edward. Nunca me llamaste y bueno quería saber como estabas. Que haces? Estas ocupado?

-no! Por supuesto que no- …aun no sabia quien era la mujer al otro lado del teléfono- y tu como estas?

-bien, Edward supongo que sabes quien soy, verdad?

-si! Por supuesto, como puedes preguntar eso.

-quien soy?- pregunto la mujer con la voz para nada dulce.

-emm…bueno, emmm…

-imbécil soy Zafrina. NO PUEDO CREER QUE EN UN MOMENTO PENSASTE QUE ERA UNA MAS DE TUS CONQUISTAS! HUY! Que asco!

-ZAFRINA! Entonces porque me coqueteas?

-no te estaba coqueteando.-respondió con asco? Si, asco.

-si! Me dijiste. Oye no me llamaste. Que quieres que piense?- le dije imitando su voz.

-imbécil! NO! Tarado! Huy! Se supone que me tenias que llamar, recuerdas? Estúpido soy tu prima y dijiste que me llamarías para saber como esta mi mama, ridículo!.-buena justificación.

-ohh y porque me preguntaste como estaba Y si estaba ocupado?

-soy tu prima, me preocupa como estés y ocupado porque quizás con quien estas o que estas haciendo. IMBECIL!

-esta bien. Entendí. Como esta mi tía?

-esta mucho mejor, gracias

-me alegro.

-te tengo una sorpresa Edward.

-cual?-pregunte curioso.

-Edward están tocando! Abro?-grito Bella desde la sala.

-claro!- le respondí con otro grito.

POV BELLA.

Novia? Edward con novia? Era extraña la idea. Como podía tener novia, hace cuanto la había conocido? Un mes.

-con quien esta hablando Edward?- le pregunte a Emmett cuando paso en frente mío.

-con una chica.-respondió despreocupado siguiendo su camino.

Me pare del sofá y me acerque un poquito a la pared donde Edward hablaba por teléfono.

-no! Por supuesto que no…tu como estas?-pregunto dulcemente de la misma forma que me hablaba a mi.

Me aleje de la pared y volví al sofá, no podía estar espiando a mi mejor amigo, bueno, a mi dama de honor…dama de honor. Se supone que debería de extrañar a Andrew pero apenas me acordaba de el, lo quería, lo quería mucho. Pero nunca podría querer a alguien como al imbécil de Edward que por mas que me doliera también algún día aria su vida, tendría una esposa…se enamoraría, tendría hijos, seria feliz, como se supone que debería hacerlo yo.

Cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Edward están tocando! Abro?-grite.

-claro!- tan entretenido estaba que no podía abrir ni siquiera una puerta.

Me levante y abrí la puerta. En frente mía tenia a una morena espectacular, ahora me sentía mucho mas poca cosa que con Rosalie cerca. Ella era espectacular, tenia el cabello moreno rojizo como su piel, estaba un poco ondulado y lo traía suelto, tenia unos hermosos ojos negros y una pestañar larguísimas, vestía una camisa blanca que la asía lucir mejor aun y un jeans negro. En su mano derecha traía un celular y en la izquierda una maleta.

-ola- saludo alegremente.

-ola- apenas murmure-pasa.

-gracias.- entro y en eso salió Edward del pasillo.

-ZAFRINA!- grito y se acerco abrazarla.-que haces aquí? Estábamos hablando y luego…que linda sorpresa.

Entonces con ella hablaba por teléfono…ella era…su novia?

-sabia que te gustaría. Quien es ella? No me la vas a presentar?- me sonrió la chica hablándole a Edward.

-claro- respondió Edward, claramente incomodo.- ella es Bella.

-TU ERES BELLA! Eres tan bonita como Edward decía, no sabes todas las cosas que me a dicho de ti…gracias por tenerlo vivo por mi.-se acerco y me beso en la mejilla.

-siii, emm…Zafrina! Que tal de nos vamos para haya?

-NO! Quiero conocer a Bella.

-mejor después.- tomo su mano y la arrastro a la cocina…al parecer ella si era su…novia.

POV EDWARD.

Que Zafrina haya venido a visitarme, claramente no me molestaba pero tenerla aquí iba ser incomodo, mas en la situación en la que me encontraba…y Bella terminaría creyendo que ella es mi novia. Un momento…mi novia.

-EDWARD REGRESA!- Zafrina me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.-quería conocer a Bella.-me izo un pucherito y sonrió.

-esta bien pero…

-Edward no quiero interrumpir pero ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana zafrina…a todo esto que son ustedes?- Bella pregunto apareciendo por la cocina.

-somos pr…

-somos novios- que había dicho?

-somos que? – zafrina me miraba con desconcierto y con furia.

Zafrina+ enojo daba como resultado peligro.

-que fue lo que dijiste?

-después te explico…

_**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO … ABRAN MUCHAS SORPRESASS.**_

_**ABRAZOS DE EMMETT**_

_**BESOS DE EDWARD**_

_**SALUDOS MIOS…**_


	14. simplemente perfecto

_** ME AN EXTRAÑADO? ESPERO Q SI, AHORA EN ADELANT TNDRAN QUE VOLVER A SOPORTARME JAJAJJJAA LES CUENTO…..SALI DE CLASESSSSSSSSSSS, BUENO SALGO EN DOS SEMANASSSSSSSSSSS 14 NO ES GENIAL? ESTOY SUPER, SUPER CONTENTA….NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR PORQUE EST AÑO ME CAMBIO DE ESCUELA…EMMM PARA QUE ENTIENDAN ESTE AÑO ME LICENCIO….ME GRADUOOO ASI Q TNIA QUE TENER MUY BUENAS CALIFICACIONES JAJAJJJA, Y LO LOGRE! JAJAJJA ASI Q AHORA YA ESTARE + LIBRE…PORFIS LEAN ABAJO ESQ NECESITO QUE LO LEAN….BESOS ESPERO DE CORAZON QUE LES GUSTE X Q FUE PENSADO PARA TODAS USTEDES Y PARA LA CHICA QUE ME ENVIO UN REVIEW PIDIENDOME Q ACTUALICE PUEZSZZZ T ICE CASOOOOOOO JAJAJJAJAJA….BESOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, NOS VEMOS ABAJO AJAJAJJAJAA….**_

_**Y de nuevo…al verte caminar frente a mi escucho el palpito apresurado de mi corazón, pasas a un lado sin cruzar tu bella mirada y de nuevo…quedo sordo al ya no escuchar el aleteo de mi alma…**_

_**¡SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTO!**_

_**POV EDWAR**_

-ahora…me puedes explicar por favor que fue lo de esta tarde.

-emmm….no, desde muy pequeño tengo la filosofía que existen momentos y momentos…uno de los momentos que no se deben arruinar con comentario y malas palaras son; el baño, la cena y cuando uno esta cerca de dormir.

-no voy a omitir comentario porque creo que es algo estúpido- Zafrina me miraba absolutamente enojada mientras apoyaba su espalda en una de las paredes de la esquina.-además…

-aaaah, también mientras se ve televisión, al despertar y ….

-¿terminaste?

-no…emm…si, creo que termine.

-entonces tendré que esperar que el lindo termine de cenar. ¿no?.

-exacto.- le sonreír y ella se sentó el sofá frente al televisor en lo que yo comía y comía l-e-n-t-a-m-e-n-t-e. Trozo por trozo y ella me miraba con total odio.

10mn después…

-¿TERMINASTE?.- se levanto y se acerco a mi arrebatándome el plato de comida.- si no me explicas ahora…te juro…-suspiro dramáticamente, si yo diría que fue una reacción un poco sobreactuada y murmuro lo que mas temía.- o le cuento todo ahora.

-no serias capas.- la mire y ella aparto su cabello de su rostro.

-sabes que si lo soy, le puedo contar todo en este mismísimo momento.-

-me tratas de decir que si te cuento y te explicó porque lo ice me ayudarías.

-no..solo…

-AJA. Me ayudarías, no eres tan mala- le sonreí y ella dio vuelta los ojos.

-solo si me das una buena explicación.

-esta bien- me levante y la abrace- gracias por no delatarme mientras ella estaba aquí- le susurre en el oído y ella sonrió.

-entonces eres su dama de honor y te diste cuenta que la amas…espera, seguro que la amas?…en serio no eres homosexual?.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no Zafrina, y ya lo debes de saber.- ¿siempre tenían que pensar eso? ¿Nunca han escuchado que un hombre pueda ser dama de honor sin ser homosexual? Bueno, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista de vista si suena homosexual, ¡ooooohhh SI SUENA HOMOSEXUAL! Edward te gustan las mujeres, te gustan las mujeres, te gustan las mujeres ¿cierto? Como que cierto…obviamente me gustaban las mujeres no puedo creer que haya dudado de mi condición sexual…definitivamente estaba mal.

-lo siento, esta bien te ayudare pero que no se haga costumbre ¿he?-

-por supuesto, bese su mejilla y sentí un ligero movimiento en mi pantalón. Introduje mi mano en el bolsillo y era mi celular (N/A QUIZAS QUE PENSARON PICARONAS JAJJAJAJAJAJJA) en la pantallita decía Bella y una pequeña fotito de ella.-disculpa.

-claro.- contesto Zafrina. Me levante y conteste.

-¿si?

-holaaaaaa! ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto la voz mas hermosa del mundo.

-¿muy bien y tu?-casi grite a causa de la emoción.

-bien, te llamo para saber si quisieras acompañarme a una que otra cosa, claro, si tu novia no se molesta.-

-no, ella es muy relajada, para que te cuento, nunca se enoja…

-¡EDWARD, ERES UN IMBECIL DEJASTE TODO EL BAÑO MOJADO DESPUES DE TU DUCHA Y CLARO COMO UNA LIMPIA, ESTUPIDO ALGUNAS VECES ME DAN GANAS DE DARTE UNA BOFETADA!

-para que te digo lo agradable que es.

-esta bien, ¿que te parece mañana a las emmm….12:00?

-me parece muy bien, nos vemos mañana.

-claro, adiós duerme bien, te quiero.

-yo también…de verdad que yo también…-termine con un suspiro.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que llegara mañana…

-yo te recomendaría que te levantaras o nuestra Bella se enojara.-grito Zafrina golpeando la puerta.

¿Levantarse? Que fea y horrible palabra (SI QUE FEA PALABRA) odio quien invento ese sustantivo.

-esta bien- ice un tierno pucherito con mi labio inferior y de a poquito me fui saliendo de la cama, con mis manos fregué mis ojitos y me encamine a la ducha bostezando. Soy tan tierno.

Me observe en el espejo y mi cabello estaba todo revuelto y me quite el piyama y me metí dentro de la ducha no sin antes arreglarla para que el agua estuviera tibia. Me enjabone el cabello y lo lave cuidadosamente, luego lave el resto de mi cuerpo (HUYYY COMO HABRA ESTADO ESO? HE? AJAJJA)

Tome una de las toallas que colgaban a un lado y la ate alrededor de mi cintura. Tome el cepillo y delicadamente lave mis dientes. Salí del baño y me dirigí al armario. Tome una sudadera blanca y unos vaqueros negros y volví al año a observar mi perfección, estaba sencillamente perfecto observe cuidadosamente mi rostro buscando alguna imperfección y claramente no encontré ninguna…un segundo ¿Qué es eso? Con unos de mis pálidos y largos dedos levante un mechón de mi cabello que se encontraba en mi rostro y la vi si, la vi, la cruda y dura realidad ¡TENIA UN GRANO! SI, UN ¡GRANO!.

Abrí el botiquín de emergencias y ¡bingo! Hay se encontraba mi salvación, saque el pequeño frasquito y con mi dedo índice pase suavemente la cremita sobre ¡mi grano!.

Luego de terminar Salí del baño todo amurrado y vi a Zafrina.

-¿Por qué me miras asi?- le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

-espera, quita tu mano, ¿Qué tienes hay?- ¿tanto se notaba?

-nada- corte directamente.

-si, yo veo algo …es una pelusa- con su mano derecha la aparto y sonrió.- ¿Por qué estas tan paranoico Edward? Solo era una pelusa.

-Zafrina dime la verdad…se me nota?- aparte mi mano y la vio, sus ojos se abrieron y se largo a reír.

-Edward, no se te nota, no exageres y el pelo te la cubre.

-volví a la adolescencia.

-ya vete se te hace tarde, mas que tu "novia" parezco tu madre. te juro que no se nota tu pequeño secreto.

-¿me lo juras por el dedo chiquito?- pregunte tiernamente señalando el dedo meñique.

-si. Te lo juro por el dedo chiquito- instantáneamente junto su dedito con el mío.

-si me traicionas se enoja diosito- le sonríe torcidamente y ella me respondió la sonrisa. – me voy, cuídate mucho.

-igual.-le di un tierno beso en la mejilla y me encamine a la puerta con la mano en la frente.

El recorrido en el auto fue tranquilo donde solo fui acompañado de mi música y de mis pensamientos.

Me estacione frente al edificio de Bella en el momento exacto para verla salir de este. Traía su cabello envuelto en una coleta, unos vaqueros y un suéter de hilo azul que contrastaba perfectamente con su hermoso tono de piel.

-hola Edward- saludo entrando al auto mientras besaba mi mejilla.

-hola ¿y que piensas hacer hoy cerebro?-pregunte imitando la voz de los famosa caricatura.

-tratar de conquistar las tiendas.

-esta bien, entonces asía las tiendas y mas haya.

-claro, pero yo solo quiero ir a las tiendas- murmuro sonriendo.

-esta bien, solo a las tiendas ¿así esta bien?

-,perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SI SE ES CORTO…PERDON ES Q TAMBN ACTUALICE MI ANGEL Y BUENO, PERDON…..CHICAS ESPERO Q ME DEJEN UN COMENTARIO…NECESITO AYUDA EMOCIONAL, NO SE IMAGINAN LO TRISTE Q ESTOY….ASI Q ESO, BESOS Y A TODAS KUIDENS MUXO…..

BESOS DE EDWARD

ABRAZOS DE EMMETT

SALUDOS MIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

CASI LO OLVIDABA LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEW DEBEMOS SUPERAR ESA META ASI Q

¿UN COMENTARIO?


End file.
